Protecting the Innocent
by journey maker
Summary: Joey has to keep Serenity and Mokuba safe even if it means giving his life for them. rated for language, violence, rape and maybe even a little romance between Seto and Joey.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

In a warehouse on the other side of Domino sitting in a dark corner sat a young man with dirty blonde hair and he was holding his younger sister who had red hair and a young boy with black hair close to his battered and bloody body.

"Shh, the young man said, it's going to be alright. As soon as the sun goes down we'll try to get out of here and someplace that is safer and maybe I can get some medical help, my side hurts really bad like he broke a rib or two this time."

The young girl looked up into her brother's bloody face and whispered "Why didn't you just leave and get away, he wouldn't have hurt me would he?"

Joey tried to smile at his sister but it caused him such pain that he just touched the top of her head with his one hand that wasn't broken. "Hey, this time he's completely out of his damn mind and I wasn't going to take that chance so that's why I went back to get you and poor Mokuba was at the wrong place at the wrong time and well here we are."

Mokuba pulled a clean handkerchief from his pocket and reached up to Joey's right eye and wiped away some of the blood that was coming down from the cut on his forehead. "Seto will be home soon and when he finds out that I'm not there he will send people out looking for me and hopefully he gets here before" he couldn't go on, he kept seeing their father try to kill Joey by beating him with that baseball bat and screaming "Die you no good bastard die!"

Joey pulled Mokuba closer to him to try to keep him from sobbing to loudly and he said "Hey, we'll get out of here I promise" even though he didn't know how just yet, but he would find a way to keep them safe even if he had to die doing it he would. (_Little does he know he just might have to die to keep them safe...)_

The limo got home from picking Seto up at the Airport and when they were heading home, Seto asked Roland "Where is Mokuba? I thought he'd be with you?"

Roland looked in the rearview mirror at Seto and told him "Mokuba went to Robby's house to do a report they have for school and he should be home by now."

Seto called the Manor and talked to Greta the head housekeeper and asked her "Is Mokuba home yet?"

Greta replied "No sir, he's not here yet, I will call Robby's house and see if he's left yet."

Seto had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and just as the limo was pulling into the driveway of the Estate, the phone rang and it was Greta "Sir, Robby's mom said that Mokuba left there three hours ago, she said the Mokuba said something about going to the Park."

Seto slammed the phone down and yelled to Roland "Go to the Park now! Mokuba isn't home yet, maybe he's at the Park."

Roland kept driving till he was headed out of the drive and he drove to the Park, but there was no sight of Mokuba there at all, they only found his cell phone and it had been broken as if someone had stepped on it to keep him from using it.

Dread filled Seto's heart as he thought that maybe his brother had been kidnapped and they were holding him for ransom, not knowing that his brother was in that warehouse with Joey and Serenity hiding out from their demented father who wanted to kill Joey.

Roland drove back to the Estate and as he stopped the limo, Seto jumped out and ran into the Manor and straight to his den to check to see if there were any messages but he didn't find any. What the hell is going on? He asked himself, and where was his brother?

It was getting dark and Seto was beside himself with worry and as he paced back and forth in front of the desk waiting for the phone to ring, back at the warehouse Joey was waiting for the sun to set so that he could try to get them out of there and somewhere safe where his father couldn't get to them, but where?

It was around ten o'clock and Seto was almost a basket case when Roland finally got him to try to eat something telling him "You won't do Mokuba any good if you wind up in the hospital, so eat something."

Seto sat down and looked at the food on that plate and completely lost it and he started crying and Roland went to him and put his arm around his shoulders and whispered "We'll find him don't worry."

Seto looked up into the face of the man who had raised them since the death of their father Gozoboro five years ago. He died in an accident that the Police couldn't prove who did it or even if he did it to himself.

As Seto sat there trying to eat some of the food, a tear ran down his face as he remembered the night that Roland came and told them that their father had died and how he held them as they cried and it was his love that got them through all of that, now Seto needed him again to help him get through this.

Back at the warehouse Joey stood up cautiously trying to determine if his legs would support him if he needed to run, and his left leg hurt but nothing he couldn't handle, so he said to the young ones "Listen, we have to be very quiet and we are going to try to get out through the back door, then once we're out we have to go as fast as we can to find another place to hide so that he doesn't find us, then I will try to get to a phone and call your brother and tell him where we are and hopefully he will get here before that sick bastard does."

Serenity held tightly to her brother's hand and then she said "You're not going anywhere without us so don't think of making us stay someplace and sneaking away when we're asleep or something."

Mokuba said "I agree with Serenity, we have to stick together and try to find someway to get to a phone and I'll call Seto's private number and he'll come and get us."

Joey knew when he was beaten so he started walking towards the back door and it was locked, but he pulled out his switchblade and using the blade he forced the lock open and they went out into the night and went as fast as they could and when they finally saw a payphone in the distance, they heard the sound of a engine and they had to hide and hope that it wasn't his dad, because if it was well they were all dead.

It was just a biker riding through probably on his way to find some bar to get a drink. They then started walking to the payphone, when Joey's leg went out from under him and he fell and when he hit the ground the impact forced one of his ribs through his left lung and he screamed and passed out.

Mokuba ran to the payphone and dialed Seto's private number and when he heard his brother's voice he started crying and then he said "Seto, Joey's hurt. We're at the warehouse" then the line went dead and there behind Mokuba was the reason why, Joey's father was standing there with a gun pointed at Serenity's head and he pushed down on the plunger and cut the call off.

Then he smiled that hideous smile and he said "Well look here what I found."

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

When Seto got the call from his brother, Mokuba sounded so scared and then the line went dead and Seto screamed NO!!"

Roland came running into the room and seeing Seto on the floor sobbing his brother's name, Roland went to him and picked Seto up and he asked "What happened?"

Seto told him about the call from Mokuba and how scared he sounded and how all he was able to say was "Seto, Joey's hurt, we're at the warehouse" and then the line went dead. Roland grabbed the phone and pushed a few buttons and then he said "A call came into this number and I want it traced and I want the place it was called from and I want it yesterday!!"

Seto stood up and he asked "What good is that going to do? We have to find Mokuba now!"

Roland turned to him and he said "Please listen to me, if we can trace where the call came from then we can go there and maybe we can find some clue as to where he is now and who caused him to be so frightened and how badly hurt Joey really is."

Then the phone rang and it was the information that Roland needed and then he called Victor the head of Security and told him "Meet me at the garage and be ready for anything, Mokuba is missing and we have to find him and find Joey Wheeler who might be hurt."

Seto stood there and he reached into the bottom drawer of the desk and took out a 357 automatic revolver and several rounds and put it into the holster and fastened it around his shoulder and said "I'm coming and you can't stop me, he's my brother and he's depending on me to keep him safe."

Roland then motioned and they hurried out the door and down the hall and out the side door and ran to the garage where Victor and four of his best men were and they got into the two Hummers and Roland and Victor sped to the location where Mokuba placed the phone call. When they got there they noticed that there was some blood on the ground and Seto almost passed out.

Roland said "See if there are any finger prints on that phone and see if there are any foot prints that are different and check for tire tracks too." Seto stood by the Hummer and made himself settle down as Roland walked over to him and he said "We don't know if Mokuba is hurt or if the blood was from Joey. We will take samples and have the lab run tests to see whose blood it is."

Victor walked over to them and he said "We have several prints from the phone and Jeff is taking them back to have them checked to see whose prints they are." Roland handed him the blood sample and said "Have this tested too."

Carl called out "We have some tracks and there heading away from here and if my guess is right, there from the tires of an older Ford f-100 Pick-up and from the direction the truck is heading there going towards the old line shack down by the mountains."

Roland then called Peter at the Manor and said "I need more men here; we might have to fight to get Mokuba back and bring more guns and ammunition." Then he turned to Victor and said "This is going to be one hell of a situation and I don't want anyone to get killed or have Mokuba hurt so everyone has to be really careful where their shooting."

Victor nodded his head that he understood and they waited till help came and then they headed off towards where the truck headed.

Joey came to and he was hurting so badly that he could barely breath. He looked around and saw that they were in some kind of shack and Mokuba and Serenity were tied up together and on a bed. When she looked towards her brother Serenity whispered to Mokuba "Joey's woke up."

Mokuba looked towards where Joey was and he tried to talk but Joey shook his head no, so he kept quiet. Then the door opened and in walked their father and two other men, who Joey recognized and he didn't like the way they were looking at Mokuba and Serenity.

Joey shouted out "Leave them alone or I'll kill all of you." He was gasping because it hurt so badly just to breath let alone talk.

His father Hank walked over and slapped him across the face and said "Shut the hell up you bastard or I'll cut your tongue out and force it down your throat. Then he turned and walked over to where the kids were and smiled and said, she looks so sweet doesn't she boys?"

Joey couldn't stop himself and he shouted out "She's your daughter you bastard, don't you even try to touch her."

Hank then walked back to where Joey was and slammed his fist into his face and broke Joey's nose and loosened his teeth and laughed when Joey coughed up blood and then he said "That bitch isn't mine, your damn mother fucked some bastard and she was the result of that. So don't you ever say that she's mine and I'll take her if I want and you can't do a damn thing to stop me" then he hit Joey again and this time it was in the gut and that caused him to scream out and he fainted again.

Roland was driving one of the Hummer and Victor was driving the other. They kept in communication by the head sets they wore. Roland told Victor "When we get close I want to go in on foot, I don't want to have them know that we're there till it's to late to try to run and hopefully we can take them by surprise." Victor told him "I understand."

They drove off towards the shack and as they got near, they stopped and everyone got out and then Roland said "Seto you and Bill and Paul come with me and Victor you take Peter, Mike and Eli with you and keep in touch and when you are in position let me know and then we'll break in from the front and back at the same time."

When Joey came to it was to the sounds of his sister screaming and when he opened his eyes he saw his father and the two men raping his sister and god, the sight of them making noises like some kind of sick animal and grunting as they force there cocks into her was enough to make him force the ropes to break and as he tried to get up the room started spinning but he took a deep breath and let it out slowly and he finally was able to half way walk and he found a metal pipe on the floor and carefully not to let them see what he was doing he bent over and picked up the pipe and raised it and he hit one of the men in the face and caved his skull in and then he was able to hit the other man in the back of his head and that busted his head open, but his father pulled out of Serenity and grabbed hold of the pipe and because he was so weak, he took it from Joey and as he raised it to hit him there was a shot and Hank fell to the ground.

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

As the shot rang out and the bullet hit Hank Wheeler in the back of the head, his brains flew over the room. Joey had already gone down and was gasping for breathe.

As Seto ran into the room he saw the body of a young girl naked and bloody from being raped and he took his coat off and covered her body with it, and then he heard the whimpering of his brother and he called out "Mokuba!"

Then he heard "Seto?" and as he ran around to the other side of the bed he saw his brother, have naked and he knew that he too had been molested and there was evidence that he was forced to perform oral sex on those bastards. He carefully knelt down next to his brother and picked him up into his arms and held him so that no one else would see what they had done to him. Seto called out to Roland "Please come here."

Victor and Peter ran over to where Joey's body was and Victor knew that one of his lungs had collapsed probably from a rib and he called for immediate medical attention. They moved his body so that he was lying on his back and that he was breathing as well as was expected for what condition he was in.

Roland hurried over to Seto and when he saw Mokuba he took off his shirt and wrapped it around the bottom part of Mokuba and he kissed his head and told Seto "We have helicopters coming to take them to Kaiba Corp. for medical attention."

"Who was that man trying to hurt Joey?" Seto asked. Then they heard a weak voice and they turned to see Joey was awake and he said "That was once my father, but I don't know who he was now."

The Paramedics came from two helicopters and after they got Joey, Serenity and Mokuba stabilized; they got them into the helicopters and flew them to Kaiba Corp. to the Medical Center there.

Roland took Seto and they drove to Kaiba Corp. while Victor and the others cleaned up any thing that would indicate what had taken place there, and then and called the Authorities and reported finding three men dead in a shack near the mountains and then they left making sure that there was no indication that they had ever been there.

When Roland and Seto got to Kaiba Corp. Joey was already in emergency surgery to help repair his lung and try to stop the internal bleeding and then he was placed in a medically induced coma to allow his body to heal that is if he survived at all.

Serenity was treated for the rape and she was a mess. She had been a virgin when they raped her and they ripped her and she had internal bruising and there would be some scaring and the doctors didn't know if she would ever be able to bear children when she grew up. She was also suffering from mental trauma and that's what they were a little more concerned about, because she had retreated inward and only time would tell if she'd ever be mentally stable ever again.

Then there was Mokuba. He had been molested and his penis was bruised and it was so swollen that they had to give him injection to try to reduce the swelling. Then he too was suffering from mental trauma, but his wasn't a severe as Serenity's.

Seto sat beside Roland holding his hand when he stood up and said "I'll be right back" and he walked down the hall to the Chapel and went inside and sat down and looked towards the Cross at the front of the room and he said "Dear God, my name is Seto Kaiba and I need your help, my brother Mokuba and Joey and Serenity Wheeler are all here in this hospital fighting for their lives and they need your strength and love to survive. Please help them because I don't know what I'll do if my brother dies. Amen."

When he was done, a strange feeling came over him and he walked back to where Roland was and sat down and closed his eyes and told Roland "I was at the Chapel and I prayed for all of them and when I started to go, a feeling of tranquility came over me and I'm not so afraid anymore."

Roland smiled at him and held his hand and he told him "I think that God heard you and was telling you not to worry that he would see what he could do." Then Seto closed his eyes and got some sleep.

Three hours later, a doctor came to tell them that "Joey Wheeler's vitals seem to be getting stronger but we are keeping him in the coma to let his body heal better. Then there is his sister Serenity, well her vitals are getting better, but she still isn't waking up and our Chief of Psychiatry is really worried that she may remain in this condition for the rest of her life unless someone can reach her and bring her back.

"Your brother is getting better, but he will need counseling to get over what happened to him and what he saw those men do to Serenity. You can go see him for a few minutes but don't be alarmed if he doesn't want to talk right now, he's been through a terrible ordeal and needs to rest and with your help and love and get him to talk to our best Psychiatrists will help him enormously." The doctor told them.

Both Seto and Roland thanked him and they went with him to the room that Mokuba was in and as they walked into the room they sensed his inner turmoil trying to deal with what happened to him and Serenity. Seto walked over to the bed and he whispered "Mokuba, I'm here and so is Roland."

Mokuba opened his eyes and all he would say is "Why, why did they do that to me and Serenity, what did we do to deserve that?" Then the tears ran down his face and Seto lowered the railing and gently sat down next to him and he carefully held him in his arms and he softly said "You did nothing wrong, they were just sick very sick men." Roland stood there watching his son's and he laid his hand on Seto's shoulder giving him his strength to be able to help his brother through this.

Then Mokuba looked at his brother and asked "How is Serenity and Joey?"

Seto didn't know what to tell him then Roland said "Son, right now they are both dealing with what happened to them the best way they can. The doctors will let me know how they are tomorrow and then I can tell you." Mokuba reached out and Roland took his small hand in his and gave it a little squeeze to let him know that he wasn't alone that they would be here for him.

In the room that Joey was in there was a tube to help him breath through and IV's to give him antibiotics and some pain killers and he had a catheter in case he had to urinate and then there was a woman standing beside his bed and she looked almost like an Angel and she was praying and tears ran down her face and then she smiled and softly said "Joseph, you will be alright and tomorrow they will bring you out of the coma and you will start getting better." Then she bent over and kissed his cheek and simply disappeared.

Then she appeared in the room that Serenity was in and tears ran down her face as she looked down at the young child laying there so bruised and tormented by what those men did to her and how her poor brain was trying to prevent her further torment and had shut down till she would be able to deal with what happened to her. The woman then laid her hand on Serenity's head and she said "Listen to me, come back to your brother and together with his love and support and the help from the great Psychiatric Staff you will get better, I promise." Then she kissed Serenity and she disappeared.

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Mokuba had recovered enough for the Doctor Phillips to tell Roland "That in two days he can be released only if he talks to Doctor Hans Gruber, who is the best in his field of childhood psychiatry and he has a knack to get children and young adults to open up to him when no one else could."

While Roland was talking to Doctor Phillips, Seto had walked down to see how Joey was doing and when he walked into the room he couldn't believe what he saw. There Joey laid there and his face still had bruises on it and he walked over and stood there looking at Joey when Joey opened his eyes and in a weak whisper "How is my sister and Mokuba?"

Seto felt so sorry for him at that very moment because he didn't know that his sister needed help to come back from inside her head or she'd be there forever. Seto decided to tell him " Mokuba is getting better, but your sister's body is getting better, but she's regressed into her mind and the head of the psychiatry department is worried that if no one could get her to come back she'd be lost inside her mind forever."

As Joey listened to what Seto was saying and tears were running down his face and he looked up at Seto and he said "I have to go to her, I can get her to listen to me please help me get to her."

There was something in Joey's eyes that reminded him of himself, and that was a brother that would do anything for his sister as Seto would do anything for Mokuba and Seto said "Let me see what I can do and I'll be right back."

Then he turned and left the room and went back to Mokuba's room to hear what the doctor told Roland and Joey spoke up and asked "What can you do to get Joey into see his sister? He feels that he can reach her and get her to want to come back and fight to get better, and I believe him."

Doctor Phillips looked from Seto to Roland and when Roland shook his head yes that he too believed that Joseph could be the one guiding force to bring his sister back. Then Doctor Phillips said to Seto "Come with me and together we'll take him to see his sister."

As they walked down the hall to Joey's room, the doctor stopped at the Nurse's station and got a wheelchair and they entered the room and Doctor Phillips went over to Joey and he said "We have to be real careful you don't rip your stitches out when we stand you up, so let Seto and I take the brunt of your weight and if we succeed then we'll go see your sister."

Joey looked up at Seto and said "Thanks."

The doctor then lowered the railing and he told Seto "Get on the other side of him and together we'll help him stand and then sit him in the chair and then we'll so to Serenity's room."

They got Joey up and seated in the wheelchair and as they wheeled him down the hallway to the elevator and went up to the next floor and went to the room where Serenity Wheeler was, and going inside Joey gasped and the doctor stopped and said "What's wrong?"

"Get me over to her and hurry, she's drifting away and if I can't talk to her soon, god, I can't loose her." Joey said through his tears.

As they wheeled him over to where his sister's body laid, Joey took her hand in his and he closed his eyes and bowed his head and he started praying out loud:

The Lord's Prayer

Our Father who art in Heaven,  
Hallowed be Thy Name.  
Thy Kingdom come, Thy Will be done,  
On earth as it is in Heaven.  
Give us this day our daily bread,  
And forgive us our trespasses (debts) as we forgive those who trespass against us (our debtors).  
And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil.  
For thine is the Kingdom and the Power and the Glory forever. Amen.

As Joey said the prayer, Doctor Phillips and Seto joined in and said it with him. When Joey was done, a tear ran down her face and Joey whispered "Come on sis, come back to me. Hold onto my hand and let my voice guide you back to me and don't let go."

Both the doctor and Seto almost held their breathes as they saw the tear and as Joey talked to his sister, they could almost feel as if there was a greater power in that room helping Joey to reach out to his sister and the room seemed to fill with such a tranquil feeling that it caused chills to travel down their spines and they really believed that Joey did have help reaching his sister.

Then they witnessed her hand grab hold of Joey's hand and then he smiled at her and said "That's right hold on to me and we'll get through this together." Then she opened her eyes and turned her head and looked at her brother and softly said "They hurt me, why did they do that to me?"

Joey then stood up and Seto moved to stand behind him and Doctor Phillips lowered the railing and with Seto's help Joey sat down next to his sister and she raised her arms and he held her in his arms and they cried for all the hell they both had gone through because of that bastard that people called their father. Then she looked at him and asked "Where's Mokuba, they hurt him too, is he alright?"

Seto reached out from behind Joey and touched Serenity's cheek and he told her "Mokuba is getting better and he's so worried about you and I'm going to tell him that you're getting better and that will make him want to get well enough to come and see you if that's alright?"

She smiled up at Seto and she said "Thanks for you did for me when you put your coat to cover my body" then she started crying and Joey reached out for Seto's hand and he joined their hands to hold onto Serenity's hand and she held onto them as she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Then Joey looked up at Seto and he whispered "Thanks for helping me save my baby sister."

As tears ran down Joey's face, Seto wrapped his arms around him and he told him "You're more then welcome, thanks for being there for them when your were being chased by that no good Son-of-a-bitch."

Doctor Phillips wiped the tears from his face as he realized that he had witnessed a real live miracle here today, and it made his heart swell with happiness and made him start thinking about his loss of religion and he made a promise right then and there to go to the Chapel and give his thanks to the Lord above for what he helped happen here and he would start going back to Church every Sunday from this day forth. Because it took one young man to show him that God did want to see this young lady live again and he used Joey to reach out and touch her and bring her home.

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Today was Mokuba's first session with Dr. Hans Gruber and at first he was terrified of him, but as Dr. Gruber sat there he told Mokuba "You don't have to talk if you don't want to, but it will help you to be able to move on."

Mokuba's eyes filled with tears as he shouted at him "How the hell do you know what will or won't help me, you weren't the one being touched by those damn men!"

Roland sat in the corner and his hands were gripping the arms of the chair and they were turning white because he was squeezing them so hard to keep from physically throwing that man out of the room for making Mokuba cry, but then he realized that if Mokuba didn't open up this would fester and consume him alive.

Dr. Gruber looked directly at Mokuba and he told him "I understand more then you realize. I'm a survivor of childhood rape same as you are and I had a grandmother who took me into her home and it was that great lady that got me to talk to her and after I told her what terrible things those men did to me, well I was able to let go of the anger and shame and then I started understanding that it wasn't my fault like I thought it was and my grandmother stood beside me and with her love and understanding and her great belief in the Bible, well I began to get better and soon I was able to move on and I graduated High School, College and Medical all with honors and the day I got my diploma saying that I was a Doctor of Psychiatry was the proudest day of not only my life but my grandmothers."

Mokuba wiped the tears from his eyes and he said "Why, why did they touch me like that, they took my penis and started jerking it with their hands and saying "We'll show you how to have an orgasm and then they just kept it up till something came out of my penis and they all laughed, and then they made me put their penis's in my mouth and then they started shoving it in and out of my mouth and then something shout out of it and they forced me to swallow it. I gagged and started throwing up and they started hitting me and calling me a baby and then they did it again and again. Then they took Serenity's clothes off and shoved their penis's into her private area and she screamed and screamed and all I wanted to do was cover my ears so I couldn't hear her screams, but they forced me to watch and made me hear them grunting and her screaming till she fainted and that's when Joey got the ropes off somehow and he started hitting the men in the head and then when his father got that pipe away from him and tried to hit him there was a gun shot and his brains went all over the room and then I heard my brother call my name."

Dr. Gruber told Mokuba "I have no answers for you as to why they did what they did to you and Sernity, all I can do is to help you understand that it wasn't either of your or Serenity's fault this happened. What I'm here for is to help you both get past this horrible experience and try to go on with your lives and with the love of your families you both will."

He was sobbing by now and Roland then got up and went to him and held him in his arms and looked at Dr. Gruber and said "That's enough for today please."

Dr. Gruber nodded his head and whispered to Roland "If he wants to talk you know my number and he really is going to get better it will just take time."

Seto went with Joey to see how Serenity was and as they got to her room a male nurse was about to go into the room and Joey said "Stop, you can't go in there, only a female nurse is allowed in there with my sister, Dr. Phillip's left orders at the nurses station."

The male nurse started to ignore him when Seto grabbed his and slammed him into the wall and he said through clinched teeth "Didn't you just hear what her brother said? If you didn't then I suggest that you and I go outside and I'll explain it to you better."

Joey went inside and she was still asleep and he grabbed he phone and asked to have Dr. Phillips come to room 335, Serenity Wheeler's brother needs to talk to him immediately."

They paged Dr. Phillips and he hurried to the room and he heard what Seto had said to the male nurse and Dr. Phillips said "Haven't you read the orders I left concerning Miss Wheeler? Under no circumstances is there to be a male nurse in that room with her!!"

The male nurses name was Kenny and he looked at the Doctor and said "There wasn't any female nurses available and she needs to have her vital taken."

Doctor Phillips was about to tell Seto to take this idiot outside and beat some brains into his head, when the Head Nurse came over to see what the problem was. "What's going on and why hasn't he taken the patients vitals yet?"

Dr. Phillips the took a deep breathe and said "I will repeat this only one more time, I left direct orders that no male nurse is to go near Miss Wheeler under only female nurses are allowed to enter this room. Now if my orders can't be followed to the letter, then I will take it up with the head of this department, now what's it going to be? Are my orders going to be followed or do I see that a few heads roll? It's your call."

Then the Nurse told Kenny to find a female nurse to come and take this patients vital." Dr. Phillips didn't like the tone of her voice and he walked over to the phone on the wall and called the Nursing Supervisor and asked her to come to room 335 there was a problem and he needed her to get it settled and right now!"

As they were getting this settled, Roland was still holding Mokuba in his arms and he whispered to him "You know that you'll have to talk to Dr. Gruber two more times before they will release you and I think that it is going to help you a lot."

Mokuba looked up at the man he thought of as his father and with tears running down his face he softly asked "Why did this happen to him and Serenity?"

Roland told him "Son, I really don't know. Sometimes things happens that make men or women rape and molest children and if it were up to me they'd all be dead." No one whether they are a child or an adult should ever go through what you two did all we can do is try to help you both see that it wasn't your fault and then if we're lucky both of you will be able to move on and find the strength to live your lives to the fullest. Your brother and I love you as Joey loves his sister and we're all going to be right here for you two and give you our love, and with the help from God you both will become strong adults who can do anything your hearts desires."

Mokuba held on to Roland and as the tears ran down both their faces, Roland felt like his youngest son was going to be alright.

Mokuba then asked him "Can I go see Serenity?"

Roland smiled and kissed his head and he said "As soon as I can find a wheelchair and we'll be on our way."

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...Serenity talks to Mokuba and meets with Dr. Gruber...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Roland used the phone at the nurses station and called first Joey's room and when he didn't get an answer, he then called Serenity's room and when Joey answered he told him "Mokuba wants to come and see Serenity and I'm bringing him and I wanted you to know so that I don't scare her when I come into the room."

Joey smiled as he heard that Mokuba was coming to see his sister and he thanked Roland for calling and he said "I'll let her know."

As Roland took a wheelchair and was going back to the room, Dr. Phillips met him and as Roland told him what he was going to do the doctor smiled and said "I think that is a really good idea because they will be able to help each other start healing."

So then Roland picked up Mokuba and sat him in the chair and as he pushed him to the elevator, a nurse was going to say something but the look in his eyes told her to back off and as he pushed the button for the elevator he prayed that they would be able to help each other.

As they got off the elevator and Roland pushed Mokuba's chair to Serenity's room, he knocked and as Joey opened the door and smiled at them he turned to his sister and said "Serenity this is Roland, he's like a father to both Mokuba and Seto and he brought Mokuba to come see you."

Serenity smile timidly at Roland and as he wheeled Mokuba over to the bed, she held out her hand and Roland took it and he kissed the back of her hand and said "It's nice to meet you."

Mokuba giggled and Serenity looked at him and they started laughing and that was a beautiful sound to both Joey and Roland and as Joey lowered the railing, Roland picked up Mokuba and sat him on the side of the bed and as they held onto each other they started crying and it was healing tears as each tear fell, it was like each of them felt that something was happening to bring them some peace. Mokuba then looked at her and asked "How are you doing?"

Serenity smiled and wiped the tears from his face and told him "Joey came and got me and told me that he loved me and that what that monster did to me wasn't my fault and I told him that I wanted to live and well here I am."

Roland had his arm around Joey's shoulder as they held onto each other as they watched them talking and they both knew that it would be a long and bumpy road, but they were both getting stronger it was going to take a long time but with both of them supporting each other they would be there for each other and that would make all the difference in the world.

Seto was a Kaiba Corp. taking care of business and when his secretary came into his Office he looked up and smiled and she walked over to the desk and she had a large bag and she placed it on the desk and said "Please give these to both Mokuba and Serenity and tell them that I'm praying for them."

Margaret has been with him for years and she was like the Aunt that they never had and when she found out that happened to those babies, she had cried herself to sleep and then she went to a friends shop that sold different kind of stuffed animals and all proceeds went to the Center Against Sexual Assault and Margaret knew how much this Center worked wonders for anyone who walked through their doors and she bought two medium sized dogs one for Serenity and Mokuba and they could hold onto them and just cry or laugh or even talk to them when they were alone and maybe the stuffed toys could help them get better.

Seto looked into the bag and he got up and walked over to her and gave her a big hug and kissed her cheek and then he said "Why don't you give them to the kids yourself?"

And then he picked up the bag and took her hand and as he closed the door to his Office and they walked to the elevator, she said "What about the calls and your meetings?"

Seto smiled down at her and then he stopped at the Security Desk and asked Verne to call the Operator and tell her "Mr. Kaiba was called away on business. He will call you when he gets back and reschedule."

Verne smiled and told him "Yes, sir I'll do that right now."

Margaret smiled knowing that she was going to see those precious children and when she gave them their stuffed toys she was going to give them each a big hug and kiss and she knew that the prayer she said before coming to work was going to help them too. She was a very religious lady and even though Seto didn't understand that much about religion, he never said anything negative to her and she loved him for that.

Roland had called Seto and told him that Mokuba wanted to see Serenity and Seto smiled as he heard that and then he said "Margaret has something for each of them so please stay there so that she can give each of them the gift at the same time."

Roland had always had a soft spot in his heart for Margaret because she had always had Seto's best interest at heart and she could make the strongest man fear her when she had that certain look in her eyes.

Serenity whispered to Mokuba "Joey told me that he wanted me to talk to some Doctor Hans Gruber, have you talked to him?"

Mokuba smiled at her and said "He's a really nice man and I liked talking to him and I know that you will too."

The door opened and in walked Seto and some woman that when Mokuba saw her he said "Margie."

She hurried over and gave them a very big hug and kissed each of their cheeks and Mokuba wiped away her tears and she reached behind her and Seto gave her the bag and she put her hand inside and pulled out two medium sized stuffed wolves and she gave both Serenity and Mokuba one and as they held them to their bodies, something very special seemed to happen to them and Serenity said "Thank you" and gave her a kiss and Mokuba whispered "It's eyes seem so real, I love it."

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

When everyone left and Serenity was alone with her stuffed wolf, she laid there looking into the eyes and she could of sworn that there was something deep inside the eyes and she smiled and then she held it to her chest and as the tears came flowing down her face, she said "Why, did that man say that I wasn't his daughter and that he called me a bitch and say that my mommy had sex with another man, did that really happen? I always loved him as a father and then he goes and hurts me so badly and then he lets those other men hurt me too, why?

She closed her eyes and went to sleep and something really strange happened and the eyes of the wolf started to sparkle and then all of a sudden there appeared a woman and she stood there looking down on this sweet child and she said "My sweet child, you are a true Wheeler, mommy never did those things that horrible man said. He was so crazy that he listened to those men and believed what they told him. I want you to sleep and dream happy dreams and with the help of the people here, Dr. Gruber and the love from your brother and the others you will see that you can heal and take back your life. Just believe in yourself and there isn't anything that you can't have." The she kissed her daughter and disappeared.

Mokuba was holding his wolf and as he held it close to his heart he too started talking to it asking the wolf "Why did this have to happen to him and Serenity and as he closed his eyes and went to sleep. Then the eyes of this wolf started glowing and there stood a man and he smiled down on his son and he said "Son, believe me when I say this, with Roland and your brothers love and the love of Joey, there isn't anything that you can do, so just believe in yourself and remember that your mother and I will always love you." Then the man disappeared and he was gone.

As Joey was starting to fall asleep he felt like someone was in the room and when he opened his eyes, there stood his mother and she looked like an Angel and tears came to his eyes and he whispered "Mom, is that you?"

She smiled down on her son and whispered "Yes baby, its me and I have to tell you something and when your sister is old enough to hear what I have to say I want you to tell her. Your father listened to those men and he thought that I cheated on him and when he confronted me about it and I told him that what they said was a pack of lies, well he went ballistic and started hitting me and he hit me one to many times and I died from bleeding in my brain. Then he took my body and with the help of those two they buried me in the back of the old shack in a deep grave. I want you to have my body dug up and give me a nice funeral."

Joey promised "I will, but what about Rene, will she get better? It kills me to know what those bastards did to her and I couldn't stop them." He was crying so hard he could hardly talk, and that's when the woman did something really mystical, she actually touched her son and told him "You are the best big brother your sister will ever want and I am so proud of you. Yes Rene will have good days and bad ones, but with your love and the love of Our Lord she will get better, and so will Mokuba."

Then Joey closed his eyes and went to sleep and for the first time since what happened, he didn't have any bad dreams. The next day, Doctor Phillips came to see him and he had some bad news to tell him.

"Your sister has suffered a very bad trauma to her body and from that we've found that there is so much scaring that she'll probably never have children when she gets older. I hate to have to tell you but if it were me I'd want to know so that I could tell my sister when she gets older. Now, we might be able to help her with some of the advancements in medical treatments there might be something that specialists might be able to help her, but that's in her distant future."

Joey sat there on the bed and he wanted to scream out loud because what else could go wrong for her? Then he looked at the doctor and held out his hand and he said "Thank you for being honest with me and under no circumstances do I want her to find out before I can talk to her when she gets older. Then he swallowed and asked him, what about her starting her cycle, will she have a lot of bleeding and pain?"

Doctor Phillips then answered him by saying "Alright, for me to answer that question, I'd have to talk to an Gynecologist and the best here at the Hospital is Doctor Vivian Holmes and I'll talk to her and show her all the tests we've done on your sister and ask her professional opinion if you'd like me to?"

Joey told him "I'd like you to talk to this Doctor Holmes and then have her talk to me about what she thinks, because when we go home I want to know what to do for her when she starts having her periods."

Doctor Phillips went over and shook Joey's hand and he said "You are the best older brother that I've ever talked to and you are so much older then you look and it is such a pleasure to talk to you and if I could I'd turn back the clock and none of this would of ever happened." Joey could see the tears in the doctor's eyes and he said "thanks."

Doctor Phillips then said as he was about to leave, "Tomorrow Serenity has an appointment to talk to a Doctor Hans Gruber, he is the best Psychiatrist in his field. When he is talking to your sister you can be there for support, but please remember that in order for her to get better and be able to deal with what has happened to her she really needs to talk to Dr. Gruber and he only has her well being in mind when he talks to her."

Joey thanked him again and then he left. When he was alone again, he laid there and started crying because maybe his sister wouldn't be able to have children, how was he going to be able to tell her? Just then the door opened and Seto walked in and seeing that Joey was so distressed he went over and sat down and held him in his arms and said "What's wrong?"

Joey explained what the doctor told him "Seto touched the side of his face and then he lowered his head and kissed Joey on the lips and Joey started to respond to the kiss and then as Seto raised his head he said "We have to be careful or we just might give a nurse the shock of her life."

Joey chuckled as he laid his head on Seto's chest and he said "I love you for being here for me, because I'm scared shitless that I have to tell my sister when she's older that she may not be able to have children." Seto held him and softly whispered "I love you too."

Then Joey told Seto about Serenity having to talk to a Doctor Gruber and Seto told him that after Mokuba talked to the doctor it did help some because he realizes that none of what happened was his or Serenity's fault and he also knows that there will be several more visits before he can be released."

Then Joey asked Seto "Do you believe in Angels?"

Seto smiled down at him and he said "Yes, I do because I know that our real parents are mine and Mokuba's Guardian Angels, because one night when Mokuba was smaller he got a bad throat infection and he was really sick and had to hospitalized and Roland had me go with him to the Chapel and we prayed for Mokuba to get better and later that night as I was sitting beside the bed that Mokie was in, I saw them our parents and they smiled and told me that he would get better and that they loved us, then I fell asleep and when I woke up Mokie woke up too and his fever broke and he started getting better."

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Today Serenity was to have a session with Dr. Gruber and it frightened her terribly because she didn't know what he was going to say to her and she couldn't take anyone condemning her for what happened. As the door opened and her brother walked in she smiled at him but her smile faded when she saw a strange man behind him.

"Rene, this is Dr. Gruber and he wants to talk to you for a little bit." Joey told his sister as he walked over and took her hand in his because he could see how terrified she was of this man. Dr. Gruber sat down on the chair by the door and then he asked her "Is there anything you want to talk to me about?"

That took her by surprise, she wasn't ready for him to say that at all and then she looked directly at him and she asked "Can you tell me why those men hurt me and one was even my father? Why did they hurt Mokuba and they made me watch as they touched his penis and then they did made him to that disgusting thing to them, tell me why?"

Hans didn't have any answers for her and it tore him up inside because like every child he had talked to they wanted the him to tell them the same thing "Why" and all he could do was to tell them what he was going to tell her.

"Sometimes men or women are very sick in their minds and they think that they can do certain things to children or adults and that it is alright. They never think how it hurts the ones that they are doing it to and even if it did, they are so disturbed mentally that it never clicks exactly what they are doing, they just know that they have to do it."

Serenity sat there beside her brother and tears ran down her face as she said "Alright so their sick so what, what gives them the right to take away my virginity that way? And what were they thinking when the did that to Mokuba? Don't tell me that they aren't thinking what they are doing because I'll tell you that you're full of shit, they know they just don't give a damn who they hurt as long as they can hurt others." She was shaking she was so upset and Joey looked at the doctor as if to say, leave her alone.

Then she surprised them both by saying "You know if they weren't already dead, I'd kill them myself. I'd get a gun and shoot them in their arms, legs, hands, feet just to watch them suffer and then I'd take that gun and I'd blow their penises off and watch them bleed to death."

Dr. Gruber was really frightened for her because she was showing signs of violence and that wasn't a good thing. He then asked her "Would that take away what they did to you? All it would do was to make you stoop down to their level and that's not what you really want to do. I know how badly you were hurt and how much anger is inside of you, but violence isn't the answer."

She stared at him and then she yelled "How the hell do you know how I feel, you weren't the one that they were grunting on and the one that they were forcing their penises into were you? So don't tell me how I felt!"

Dr. Gruber stood and walked over to the bed and Joey stood up as if to protect his sister when the doctor said "Listen I know exactly how you are feeling, I too am a survivor of a horrible rape when I was only twelve years old, and they really messed me up so badly that no one thought that I'd ever be able to deal with it. If not for my grandmother who took me into her home and helped me through my nightmares and jumping every time I heard a loud noise, I'd probably be in some institution right now. She helped me to understand that what those men did to me wasn't my fault and with her love and the believing in the Bible and what the love of our Lord can do for anyone I was able to let go of the anger and self loathing and start taking back my life. My grandmother is still alive and she lives with my family and we love her."

Serenity was crying now and she said though her tears "I'm sorry for yelling at you." The doctor smiled at her and he said "It will take that strength you have to be able to deal with and go beyond that part of your life and start to live again. You have the love of your brother and if you'll let God into your heart he can help you survive this."

Joey held out his hand and shook Dr. Gruber's hand and told him "Thanks for talking to Rene." Then Serenity held out her arms and gave him a hug and said "Can I talk to you again if it gets to much for me?"

Doctor Gruber handed Joey a card and he said "This had my Office and Home phone numbers and if you really need me to come and talk to you, just give me a call." She then kissed his cheek and he left the room, then Serenity looked at her brother and she asked him "Joey do you believe in Angels?"

Joey looked at her and said "Yes I do, why?"

"Last night right before I went to bed I was holding the Wolf that Margaret gave me and I could of sworn that something was inside of it and as I fell asleep I thought that I heard mommy talking to me and her voice was so soothing that it made me feel so safe and loved." She told him.

Joey then told his sister "that he believed her" but he couldn't just yet tell her about their mother coming to him till he was out of here and could get ask Seto to help him find her body and then he'd tell his sister and they could give their mother the funeral she deserved.

Then the phone rang and it was Doctor Vivian Holmes and she needed to talk to him about his sister and when he hung the phone he told Serenity "I have to go talk to the lady that takes care of the billing and get their bills settled." Then he kissed her and left to go see Dr. Holmes.

When he left she picked up her Wolf and held it close to her and closed her eyes and took a nap.

Joey found Dr. Holmes Office and as he knocked on the door, she said "Come in."

Vivian got up from her desk and walked over to shake Joey's hand and she told him "to have a seat. Now Dr. Phillips has given me the records of your sister and I read what happened to her and all I can tell you is this, in order to really tell if she can or can't have children we have to wait till she's older to make a determination by running some more tests. And Dr. Phillips said that you were concerned about when she started her period if she'd have a lot of pain, well I can't really tell, all I can tell you is to wait till she starts and if she does then give me a call and I can give her something a little stronger then the over the counter medications to help with any bad pain she might have. I'm sorry that I couldn't give you any real answers just yet, but when she's ready to have that talk, I'd be more then willing to help you tell her, what I do know is that she'll probably have some trouble having sexual relations with anyone for a while and when she does that person will have to be very gentle and understanding with her."

Joey shook her hand and thanked her for talking to him. Then he left the Office and went back to his room. The Nurse came in later that afternoon and told him "Dr. Phillips said that tomorrow both you and your sister can go home."

Joey didn't know where home was, where would they live? He had to work and who would be there in case Serenity got scared and needed him? What the hell was he going to do?

Just then he heard the voice of the one person he has grown to love, Seto stood in the doorway and he heard what the Nurse told him and Seto also knew that Joey was worried where they'd go so he said "Joey you and Serenity are coming home to live with Mokuba and me till you can find a place of your own."

Joey's eyes filled with tears as he heard what Seto had just said and he reached out to Seto and he walked over and sat down and took Joey into his arms and he kissed him and as they sat there just holding each other Seto told him "We will help them get through this I promise you."

Please R&R...

Chapter Nine Coming Up...They give their mom a proper burial...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

As Seto and Joey walked to Serenity's room, Joey didn't know how he was going to tell her that their mom was dead. As he opened the door, Dr. Phillips was just telling her that she and Joey were going to be released tomorrow and after the doctor left, Joey went over to Serenity and said "I have to tell you something "Mom is no longer with us, she's now in heaven with God."

She smiled at him and she said "Joey, I already know that, you see the other night as I was sleeping she came to me in my dream and she told me that something had happened to her and she had passed away."

Then he held her in his arms and told her "They found out where she was buried and with Seto's help we're having a funeral for her in two days." She smiled at him and then she asked the question that he didn't want to tell her."

"Joey, what really happened to momma?" Serenity asked.

He looked at her and then he said "Dad went nuts and started yelling that she had been cheating on him and then he started hitting her till he killed her and buried her body out in back of the shack. Roland knows of someone who has a machine that can detect bodies under the ground (I don't know if there is an actually such a machine) and then they'll dig her up and we'll give her the proper burial that she deserves."

Then they held each other and cried for their loss and Joey reached out and took hold of Seto and brought him into their embrace and he whispered to his sister "I love Seto and he loves me" then Serenity smiled at Seto and she said "I'm happy for the two of you."

Roland and his friend Josh were at the shack with his team and the machine and they used the sonar to find the body of Mrs. Wheeler and when they found her, they dug her up and carefully removed her from her dirt filled grave and gently placed her in a body bag and transported her body to the Mortuary that was going to prepare her body for burial. Her body was kind of decomposing so they had to have a closed casket at the funeral.

The day that Serenity and Joey was released, Seto and Roland was there to bring them home to the Manor and as they stepped out of the limo, Mokuba came out of the door and when Serenity saw him she had tears in her eyes as he came up to her and gave her a small hug and kissed her cheek. Joey and Seto stood there smiling as they witnessed this and then they all went inside and as Roland closed the door he said "Welcome home."

It took Serenity a few days to be able to have Roland or any man near her, but it helped because Mokuba was always with her making sure that she wasn't scared. They had began getting closer and it made Joey happy to see his sister laughing and coming out of her depression.

Today was the funeral and as they sat there in the Church, Serenity walked up to the casket and touched it and she said "Good-bye momma" then she went back and sat down next to her brother. When the Minister started talking about how much her children and her friends tears ran down the faces of all those there. Joey then took his sisters hand and they walked up to the front of the Church and then with his sister beside him he said:

"When we were little our mother would tell us that God gave us to her to raise and protect and love. She did all that and more. Our mother was a special woman because she had gift to know what was bothering us without having to ask us what was wrong. She was actually more then a mother to us, she was our best friend. We could tell her just about anything and never have to fear that she'd condemn us or call us names.

We called her our Special Angel, well our mother is now in heaven with all the other angels and as we think about her we will cry but then we'll also smile because our Special Angel is now our Guarding Angel and she'll look after us for the rest of our lives. Mom, we love you and miss you, but keep that light in the window burning, because when our time on earth is done we're coming home. Thanks for being our mother, Love Joseph William Wheeler and Serenity Beth Wheeler your loving children."

When Joey was done he and Serenity went to sit down and then Roland went up there and read Mrs. Wheelers favorite Bible Verse:

23rd Psalms

The Lord is my shepherd: I shall not want.

He maketh me to lie down in green Pastures, he leadeth me beside the still waters.

He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake,

Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me, thy rod and staff they comfort me.

Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointed my head with oil; my cup runneth over.

Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord for ever.

Then they Minister said that the service was over and the men went up front and they wheeled the casket to the hearse and as Seto, Joey, Serenity, and Mokuba climbed into the waiting limo, they drove to the Cemetery and they lowered the casket into the ground and as they all dropped one White Carnation into the grave they all said good-bye to this special lady and mother.

Then they went back to the Manor, and both Mokuba and Serenity began their journey to finding the path to take to get back their lives. It would be a long and sometimes scary path, but with their brothers and the others and even with Dr. Gruber they would finally be able to finally live without the nightmares and learn to laugh again.

Please R&R...

Chapter Ten Coming Up...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

It has been six months since the horrible events in their young lives and Seto talked to Joey about having both Mokuba and Serenity home schooled till both of them were ready to face the real world, even Dr. Gruber agreed that they should be allowed time to gradually get use to being with others their own age without being frightened that something else could happen.

Seto and Joey interviewed several prospective women then one day an older lady her name was Beth Kennedy came to apply for the job of teaching Serenity and Mokuba. There was something different about this lady that made both Seto and Joey hire her.

Today is the first day that Mokuba and Serenity start their classes and Seto had an area in the Library designed to resemble a classroom and as they sat there listening to Beth talk, they both started learning and they really enjoyed having something else to think about that would take their minds off of what happened to them.

Beth was a retired school teacher who loved teaching and these two young people were like sponges absorbing everything she taught them and it was a delight to see how quickly they learned what she was teaching them.

The day that they hired her, Seto and Joey they told her that their brother and sister had been through a horrific trauma and that for the time being they just needed to be home schooled. They didn't go into the specifics because; well they didn't know her at all well yet and were afraid that if she wanted to, Beth could use what happened to Mokuba and Serenity against them.

Each day was one of wonder and both Serenity and Mokuba because they both loved to read and would spent hours in the Library reading anything that they could, and this was something that Beth loved the best about them, they actually wanted to learn and learn they did.

Then about one month after she started teaching them, both Mokuba and Serenity decided to be honest and tell Beth why their brothers hired her to teach them.

As she listened to what they were telling her, her heart broke for what they had been through and she vowed that she would make it her mission to sure that these two children would be able to grow not only mentally but physically by having them forget what happened by learning that not everyone was like the ones who caused them such torment.

So everyday she did something extra special for them, like one day she had them come outside and they would sit under the huge Maple tree in the back yard and she would read to them from one of her favorite books and they would close their eyes and would almost be magically transported to that time and for that instant they forgot everything that happened to them and it was such a beautiful time.

Seto and Joey witnessed what she was doing and at first they were going to speak to her about her unorthodox way of teaching, but Roland changed their minds quickly, when he said "Mrs. Kennedy is a very special kind of woman and it either of you think that you are going to go out there and tell her that she can't teach Serenity and Mokuba the way to learn and forget the hell they have been through well just forget it, I will not allow you to."

Both Seto and Joey looked at him and then like a bolt of lightening had hit them they both understood what Roland was trying to tell them and tears filled their eyes and Seto said "I guess we were both so wrapped up in what to do to help them forget that we couldn't see what they really needed and that was to be given something to help them and Mrs. Kennedy was the right person to do just that, so with their help, and Mrs. Kennedy's was of helping them both Serenity and Mokuba realized that what happened didn't have to rule how they lived their lives, that they could take back what they did to them and that's just what they did.

They started growing and they never stopped learning and loving the world around them. This was the beginning of what would become a very special friendship that just might blossom into something more.

One morning when she woke up and went to the bathroom, Serenity saw blood on her panties and it scared her till she remembered how her momma had talked to her about the changes her body would be going through and but she didn't know what to do, so she pull up her panties, put on her robe and went to Joey's room and as he opened the door and saw the tears in his sister's eyes and she whispered "I started my period, what do I do?"

Joey held his sister and he said "Come with me and I'll get you what you need." He took her back to her room and he went to the closet next to the bathroom and on the top shelf he took down a bag and inside was all she would need and he even explained to her what she needed to do and then he went back and sat on her bed and waited.

Serenity came out of the bathroom and as she walked over to her brother she was crying and she said "Thanks for being my brother and for having what I needed." Joey smiled down on her and he thought to himself today she's a woman and that he wished their momma was here to help him help her.

Seto noticed a difference in Joey and he asked him "What happened?"

Joey looked at him and all he said was "My little sister became a woman today."

Seto smiled at him and then he said "Well while you were dealing with that, I had to explain what a wet dream is to my brother and that sure was awkward let me tell you."

Joey looked at him and they both started laughing and then Joey said "Wait till we have to explain the facts of life to them, that's going to be a lot of fun."

Seto groaned and Joey laughed.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eleven Coming Up...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

While Serenity and Mokuba were studying one evening, Seto asked Joey "to go outside with him that he wanted to talk to him."

When they got outside Seto took Joey's hand and as they walked Seto stopped and turned to Joey and then he took him into his arms and he kissed him and it wasn't just a friendly kiss it was fill of emotion and Joey responded by returning his kiss and when Seto finally lifted his head, he smiled down at Joey and he said "I guess you can tell that I want to get have us get to know each other better."

Joey laid his head on Seto's chest and as he listened to the sound of Seto's heart he whispered "I want that to."

They stood there for what seemed forever and then Seto said "Look up there" he pointed to the sky and at that time there was a shooting star and he said "I've heard if you make a wish on a shooting star that your wish will come true."

Joey looked directly into Seto's eyes and he said "My wish has already come true." Then he brought Seto's head down and he kissed him and it as their lips met it felt like lightening shooting through their bodies and they held onto each other because it felt like if they didn't they would both float up to the sky.

When Seto finally lifted his head, he said "Well by the way your body is reacting to mine I think that we had better stop now or we just might do something that we're just not ready for, so lets slow down and get to know each other better and I promise you that one day we will be making love together because I want to make you my life mate and the only way to do that is I want to marry you Joseph, if you'll have me?"

Joey felt like jumping to the stars when Seto said that and he then said "I'll marry you whenever you ask me, because I love you and don't want to lose you."

Then Seto gave him a small kiss and then held hands and walked back inside and Seto closed the door they turned around and there stood Roland and he was smiling like a Cheshire cat and he didn't say a thing and left the room humming to himself. They looked at each other and started laughing and then they went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

The next day when Beth came, she had a surprise for both of them. "How would you both like to go to a Museum to look at some new painting and sculptures?"

Mokuba then asked "How does that going to a Museum figure in with what you're teaching us?"

She smiled at him and then she said "I thought that just for today we'd take a breather and just enjoy ourselves by visiting the Museum. You know that at a Museum you can learn about famous people and some of them are in Art and History books so in a way you both will be learning while having a good time, then afterwards I thought that we'd have lunch somewhere before we come home, how does that sound?"

Then they heard Seto ask "How does what sound?"

Beth turned and smiled at him and Joey and she told him what she wanted to do and Seto smiled and said "That sounds like a good idea, remember Mokuba how we loved to go to the Museum and look around?"

So Serenity asked "Is it alright if we go?"

Joey went over and kissed her cheek and he then told her "I agree with Beth that it would be a good idea, besides you both deserve to have a good time, so go and enjoy yourselves."

Seto then took out his wallet and he gave her some money and he said "This is on me, and thanks for doing this for them."

Roland then came and said "I have the limo ready, lets go."

So Beth, Serenity and Mokuba walked outside and got into the limo and Roland drove them to the Museum and he asked "if he could go too?" Beth knew that he was going to make sure that Serenity and Mokuba would be safe while they were there.

At the Museum, Beth took them around and showed them some of the paintings by such artists such as Picasso, Raphael and they went to see The Last Supper by Leonardo de Vinci and when Serenity looked at that painting she started to cry. Beth went to her and she asked "Honey, what's wrong?"

Serenity then said "That was my momma's favorite painting and I had one in my bedroom and at night when she was telling me goodnight she would tell me all the names of all the men sitting at that table and when she would tell me tears would fill her eyes and she would say "You know baby, when a person passes away, they can sit a table with Jesus and oh I know that the love that you'd feel sitting there would make your heart sing."

Roland then knelt down beside her and he carefully took her hand in his not to frighten her and he said "Your mommy sound like she was a very great lady and I wish that I could of met her."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and then she threw her arms around his neck and cried "I miss my momma so much, why did she have to die?"

Beth took Mokuba into her arms as they listened to Roland as he told Serenity "Honey, sometimes a person had only a short time to be with us because God has other plans for them, so we have to love them enough and give them our love while they are with us to last for a lifetime, but when our time on earths is through we will once again be reunited with our loved ones up in heaven, so dry your eyes and remember your momma and know that one day you and Joey will be with her again."

Serenity then took the tissue that Beth gave her and wiped her eyes and kissed Roland's cheek and said "Thank you for being here for us and for talking to me and not making me feel like I was just a child."

Roland then gave her a small hug and he said "Serenity, both you and Mokuba are growing up more everyday but please allow yourselves to have fun and don't try to grow up to fast."

Then they continued their tour of the Museum and then they went to get something to eat and went home. When Mokuba and Serenity told both Seto and Joey what they saw their eyes lit up and it made both Seto and Joey give thanks for whomever sent this lovely lady to them to help their brother and sister. It was almost like God had a part in bringing Beth to their doorstep and as they both thanked her she smiled and then she told Serenity and Mokuba that she'd be back tomorrow and they would resume their studies."

They both went with her to the door and they gave her a kiss and hug and then she went home. While they are telling her good-bye, Roland told Joey what happened at the Museum and Joey thanked him for saying exactly the right things to her. "She is still so upset with our mom's death that at times I don't know if she'll ever get over it."

Roland then said something that took both of them by surprise "You know that she'll never get over losing her mommy but with your love and help from God it will lesson the hurt and someday she'll be able to talk about her without it tearing her up inside, I know it took me twenty years to get over the death of my wife and now I can talk about our time together without falling apart, so just give her time and all your love and understanding and you'll see that she will get better."

Please R&R...

Chapter Twelve Coming Up...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

Today while Mokuba and Serenity were doing their homework, she turned to him and asked "Has Seto told you where babies come from?"

Mokuba did a double take and said "What?"

She started laughing and she said "Haven't you wondered where babies come from?"

Mokuba told her "Heck, I don't even know what it's like to kiss a girl."

Serenity then leaned over and kissed him and it scared him and he jumped up and moved to the other couch and looked at her and said "What did you do that for?"

She started laughing so hard that tears filled her eye and then Mokuba joined in and as they were laughing Seto and Joey came into the room and Seto asked "What's so funny?"

They both jumped and looked guilty about something and Joey noticed it but he decided to ask her later and then he touched Seto's arm and motioned to him that he needed to talk to him and when they left the room, the kids went back to doing their homework.

When Seto and Joey left the room Seto asked "What did you need to talk to me about?"

Joey smiled and said "I think that something is going on and tonight I'm going to talk Serenity about it and I suggest that you talk to Mokuba about it too."

When Serenity and Mokuba were done with their homework they went to the kitchen to get a snack and Greta smiled at them and she fixed them a sandwich and gave them a glass of milk and Serenity whispered to her "I think that I like Mokuba."

Greta smiled at her and winked at Mokuba and that caused him to start blushing and she knew that he liked Serenity too. She went back to preparing dinner and asked them "What kind of vegetable would you like?"

Mokuba looked at Serenity and they said together "Corn on the cob."

Greta smiled and she told them "Well, I just happen to have some that I just bought yesterday, so we'll have that for dinner."

They both smiled at her and put their dishes in the sink and went outside to enjoy the beautiful afternoon and as they walked around Serenity put her hand in his and he held hers and they smiled at each other and their brothers saw this and they looked at each other and Joey then said "Well I guess we'll be talking about the facts of life sooner then we expected."

Seto just groaned and Joey laughed and said "Welcome to the world of being a big brother."

Roland was walking by the door and heard their conversation and he had to stop himself or he would of burst out laughing and when he got to the kitchen Greta asked him "Alright what's going on?"

Roland told her what he heard and she chuckled and told him "Serenity told me today that she liked Mokuba and I think that he likes her."

They both smiled as he sat down and Greta gave him a cup of coffee and she then said "Well I our children are growing up and I wish I was a fly on the wall when Seto tells Mokuba about the facts of life."

Roland laughed and then he said "Well if he remembers what I told him, he'll be just fine. But then maybe I had better be ready to help him if he needs it."

While they were walking outside, Mokuba smiled at Serenity and then he stopped and he looked at her and kissed her and then he smiled at her and she smiled back. "I like you a lot but maybe we'd better talk to our brothers about the facts of life."

Serenity smiled and shook her head that she agreed and then they walked back and went inside and they went upstairs to get ready for dinner.

As they sat down to dinner, Mokuba was asked to say grace and he said "Please bless this meal and all of the people sitting at this table, Amen."

As they all enjoyed the great food, Joey noticed that his sister was kind of quiet and that bothered him and he decided to talk to her before she went to bed.

That evening after she took her bath and was sitting in bed, Joey came to tell her good-night and then he asked "Sis, what's wrong?'

She smiled at him and then she said "Today I kissed Mokuba and I like it. Is it wrong to that I kissed him?"

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek and then he said "You're growing up and I think it's about time we have a talk and is there anything you want to ask me? You can ask me anything."

She smiled and then she asked him "Where do babies come from?"

Joey sat there and he told her "What I'm about to tell you might bring back bad memories and I'm afraid of scaring you or making you have nightmares again. But if you really want to know then I'll tell you but you have to really want to know."

She then asked "Does it have to do with letting a boy touch me?"

He closed his eyes and the said "Honey, what those men did was called rape, but when you make love to someone it can be a beautiful experience and if he is gentle then you'll love it and then when the time is right then maybe you'll have children together but only after you're married."

She held onto him and as tears ran down her face she said "What if I can't let anyone touch me like that, will I be considered a freak?"

Joey held her and then he made her look at him and he said kind of sternly "Don't ever let me hear you call yourself a freak, what happened to you was terrible but if you find the right person and you both take it slowly then just maybe you'll feel different and if you want me to tell you more then all you have to do is ask."

She smiled and kissed his cheek and said "I know the difference between boys and girls and that our bodies react differently but how does the baby get inside the woman and where does it come out from?"

After about an hour, he told her everything and she sat there trying to understand all that he had told her and then she said "Boy this sex stuff is so complicated isn't it? Then she blushed and she then she stopped talking and he said "What is it?"

She then asked "Is it the same for you and Seto, you know the making love stuff?"

Joey then closed his eyes and he said "Right now what we've talked about is enough for you to try to understand and let's talk about Seto and me some other time, alright?"

She kissed his cheek and said "Alright and I love you for being my big brother and then she said good-night."

Joey kissed her cheek and said "I love you too Rene, good-night." Then he turned off her light and closed the door and as he stood there against the wall tears fell down his face and he whispered "Mom I hope that I did alright telling her about the facts of life. I wish you were here helping me. I miss you so very much." Then he went to his room and laid on the bed and cried himself to sleep.

Please R&R...

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up...Mokuba talks to Seto about the facts of life...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

Seto was laying on his bed thinking when there was a knock on his door and when he said "Come in" there stood Mokuba and he looked like he really had to talk to him.

"Seto can I ask you something?" Mokuba said.

Seto got up and walked over to him and he smiled down at him and said "What do you want to know?"

Mokuba then said "Today Serenity kissed me and I my body began feeling weird, why?"

Seto closed the door behind his brother and then he said "When we start growing up, so does our bodies and what happened today was your body telling you that it liked the feeling of her lips on yours. Alright I can tell from the look on your face you don't know what I'm saying so lets begin again.

When our bodies begin to develop we start feeling things that we never felt when we were younger, such as when Serenity kissed you your body was responding to that feeling of being kissed. The other day when we talked about wet dreams, well that's one thing that happens to our bodies when we get older. Still not getting what his brother was saying, Seto then directly said "When guys get older we get horny and our bodies start doing things that can scare the hell out of us. We get erections that can hurt like hell and sometimes we even have wet dreams and they are caused by feelings about a girl and we shoot semen out of our penis's and it can be frightening when it happens.

Your body is beginning to awaken to certain feelings when Serenity is around you and you need to be careful that these feeling don't cause you to do things that can scare her, especially since what happened to her."

Mokuba then said in a soft but frightened voice "You mean that I will want to put my penis into her?"

Seto then put his arm around his brother and he said "Yes, and if it is done with love and care, it can be a very beautiful experience for both of you, but neither of you are ready for that to happen just yet.

What you need to do is give yourselves time to get to know each other and later if it is the right time, then after you're married then together you have sex and if you're lucky you might have a child."

Mokuba then asked his brother "Do you have those feelings for Joey?"

Seto then told him "Yes I do, but like you I'm going to wait till the right time and after we get married and I'm going to ask him then we will together make love. When two people have sex it is called making love and like I said if it is something that both of the people want then it can be a beautiful experience."

Mokuba's eye got real big and he smiled and said "You and Joey are going to get married?" Seto smiled down at him and said "Let's keep this our secret till he can talk to Serenity about it, alright?"

Mokuba nodded his head yes then he said "Thank you for being my big brother and for talking to me and not making me feel like I'm stupid because I don't understand these changes that are happening to me."

Seto hugged his brother and then he told him "Roland had to have this talk with me when I was your age and even though it was kind of embarrassing he answered me truthfully and I loved him for it, so don't ever be afraid to come to me if you ever have something you need to talk about."

He kissed his brother and then Mokuba said "Good-night" and he went back to his room and went to sleep.

There was another knock and when Seto opened the door there stood Roland and he asked "How'd it go?"

Seto's eyes filled with tears and he said "He's growing up and I'm so proud of him, God, he's been through so much and now to have these feeling I just want him to enjoy life not to have to worry about what his body is doing, but then it happens to all of us and if it weren't for you talking to me when you did, well I just have to say thank you again."

Roland held him in his arms and said "You're more then welcome, and he'll be alright because he has all of us loving him just like I know that Serenity will be fine because of our love."

Then Roland left and Seto went to bed, and Seto said a prayer "Please look after them and keep them in your loving embrace and give them your strength to be able to grow up and not be afraid of what life has for them. Amen" The he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

As Roland was walking to his room, he passed by the kitchen and noticed that the light was on and when he went to see who was there, he noticed that Serenity was sitting at the table and she was drinking a glass of milk. She smiled as she saw him and she said "I got thirsty and wanted some milk, want some too?"

He smiled and went to the cupboard and got out a glass and sat down and got himself a glass of milk and as they sat there, she looked at him and said "Why do we have to grow up so fast?"

He understood her fears and he said "You know I've often asked myself that same question as he ran his hand through his hair and it was streaked with gray."

She laughed and said "I'm scared to let Mokuba get close to me and then I like when he holds my hand or when he kisses me, Joey said that I should just take it slow and allow myself time and that if is meant to be then my body will know and maybe if we marry then I could let him near me, is he right?"

Roland smiled at her and said "Your brother is a very smart young man and he's right, just take your time and enjoy being young and just let nature take its course and as he said after marriage who knows you might be able to make love to the one you are married to and it just might be Mokuba."

She got up and he said "I'll take care of the glasses, go upstairs and get some sleep." She went over and kissed his cheek and said "Thanks for talking to me and good-night."

As he watched her walk away he closed his eyes and said "Give them both your strength to get through this time of their lives, Amen." Then he rinsed out the glasses and went to bed.

Please R&R...

Chapter Fourteen Coming Up...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fourteen

Today Serenity and Mokuba had their last session with Dr. Gruber and he was delighted with their progress and how they were dealing with what had happened to them and as he said good-bye to them he gave them each a hug and told them "If either of you need to talk to me for any reason, please call and I'll make sure that I get together with either of you."

Both of them promised that if they needed to talk to him that they'd call.

Seto and Joey were so glad that their sister and brother were doing so well and tomorrow Serenity had an appointment Dr. Holmes and she was going to talk to her about in the future could she have children. When she told Joey this, he closed his eyes and said "Rene, I want to talk to you please."

They went upstairs to her room and when they went into the bedroom, Joey closed the door and then he said "Dr. Holmes told me when I asked her if you could ever have children, and she said that it would depend on how badly the scaring was on your uterus and they wouldn't know that till you got married and tried to have a baby. God, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but I wanted to be the one to let you know, I hope you don't hate me for no telling you earlier about this."

Serenity had tears running down her face as she held her brother in her arms and she told him "Joey, I love you and I understand that when I was younger it probably would of freaked me out, but now that I'm a little older I want to thank you for telling me about it and I love you and will always love you."

Then Joey said "You still need to go see Dr. Holmes and have some tests run alright?"

Serenity smiled and kissed him and said "Will you come with me, when she talks to me about this?"

Joey kissed her and gave her a big hug and then he said "You know that I will, I will always be here for you so don't ever be afraid to come to me about anything."

Then they went back downstairs and Greta was saying that "dinner was ready and for everyone to come and eat."

The next day before her appointment with Dr. Holmes, Serenity went to talk to Mokuba about going to the Park like he wanted them to and she smiled as she said "After I get back we can go if you want to."

Mokuba knew about her appointment because she had been talking to him about some of her fears and he told her his and so he kissed her cheek and said "I'll see you when you get back."

Dr. Holmes talked to Serenity about what she was going to be doing "I am going to be examing your breast to make sure that there isn't any lumps and then I am going to be examining you t see how the scaring is and then I'll talk to you and your brother with what I find."

Before she did the examination, Serenity told her that last month she had started her period and that the menstrual cramps were to bad and that her brother had everything that she needed and how proud she was of him for talking to her about this time of her life. He is the best big brother and I love him so much." Dr. Holmes smiled at her and said "Yes Joey seems like he would be a good brother.

Then she examined her and after she got dressed the Nurse took her back to the waiting room where Joey was and he was really kind of embarrassed because the room had a few pregnant woman and it made him feel uneasy.

The Nurse then called them to come with her and they went to Dr. Holmes Office and as they sat down she came in and sat behind her desk and she said "Alright I didn't find any lumps in your breast but you need to do self-examination and she gave her a paper showing her how, then she said as far as I can see the scaring is healing very well and when you get married and try to have children I think that you'll be able to have babies."

Serenity jumped up and shouted "ALRIGHT!" and then she sat back down and gave Dr. Holmes a big smile and said "Thank you" and as they got ready to leave Serenity went over and gave her a kiss and she told Serenity "If you need to talk to me, just call me."

They left and went back to the Manor and as they went inside, Serenity asked Joey "Can I please talk to you?"

They went upstairs and then she said "I like Mokuba a lot and I know that we're to young yet to even think about going to far, and I wanted to tell you about it."

Joey smiled at her and then he said "I happy for the two of you and yes you're both to young yet, but please be careful not to let your hormones get the best of either of you and if it should happen make sure that both of you have condomes just in case."

"I promise to be careful and I love you with all my heart" then she kissed him and ran downstairs to join Mokuba and then Roland was going to drive them to the Park.

When they got to the Park, Roland went over and sat down at one of the tables and took out a book and started reading and he told them "When you're ready just let me know and don't go to far away."

Mokuba smiled at her and then he said "Yes, daddy" and they took off running when Roland put the book down and stood up and as they ran off, he laughed and went back to reading.

Mokuba took Serenity's hand in his as they walked around the park and they went to the swings and as she sat down he began to push her when three boys approached them and one of them said "Well look what we've got here boys, a pretty young thing and a geek. They look like they want to have some fun, so lets give them some."

Before the boys could do a thing, Mokuba stopped the swing and told her "Get behind me and when I tell you go get Roland."

Then one of the boys ran at them and before he knew what was happening, he went flying into the air. Serenity had used one of the moves that Greta had showed her to protect herself and it worked. When the other two boys saw what happened to their friend they ran and helped him off the ground and they ran away. Mokuba looked at her and he smiled and said "Where'd you learn how to do that?"

They heard from behind them "I taught Greta how to do that when she first came to work for your father, her dad had been hitting her and she needed to learn how to defend herself so I taught her how. Serenity, that was one hell of a great move and I'm proud that you didn't let them threaten you and Mokuba you're one hell of a good man to want to defend your lady like that."

They went home and when they got there, Roland said "You know that you both have to tell your brothers what happened and you know that they'll want to protect you by saying that you can't ever leave the Manor again without them and if they do, let me talk to them alright?"

Serenity and Mokuba kissed him and then they all went inside and they went to find their brothers and tell them what happened.

Please R&R...

Chapter Fifteen Coming Up...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fifteen

If the kids would of known that when they were gone to the Park that both Seto and Joey had sat in the kitchen talking about how they were shouldn't of gone anywhere without them and how that Greta who had been fixing things to have ready when she needed them for dinner had heard them and how she walked over to the table and let them have it with both barrels.

Greta told them "You two should hear yourselves talking as if those two shouldn't ever be alone ever again. If you don't start letting them do things that will help them get better how on earth do you expect them to heal after what they have been through? I know that you both love them, well so do I and I'm telling you that if you don't start treating them like normal kids then you'll cause them to regress backwards and they will never get better."

Joey stood up and went over to her and he said "I know that what you're saying is true, but I couldn't stand for her to be hurt like that ever again."

She smiled up at him and then she said "I happen to know what would help them both out, and that is to enroll them both in some self-defence class and I happen to know the best teacher who can help them."

Seto stood then and he said "If this is what you really think that they need, then please give me the name of this person and I'll personally call and ask him or her to please help both Serenity and Mokuba."

Greta started laughing and then she said through her laughter "Alright his name is Roland O'Brien and I think that he can work them into his schedule if you ask him really nicely."

Joey looked at Seto and then back to Greta and she shook her head yes and then told them "When I first came here to work for your father, I was being beat and battered by my father and Roland taught me how to defend myself and when my father tried to hit me again, well I beat the hell out of him and the Courts were going to put me into the Orphanage when Gozoboro found out and he asked the Court to allow me to live at the Manor because he could provide a safe a secure place for me to live, and that's how I came to be working here, so I know from first hand experience that Roland is the best man to help those kids be able to defend themselves, so go ask him and I know that he'll be only happy to help them cause he loves them too."

Just then they all heard the front door open and shut and Serenity and Mokuba came running into the kitchen and when they saw their brothers there Mokuba said "Today at the Park we had a little trouble from some older boys and we I still don't know how she did it, Serenity grabbed the one boy by his arm and flipped him and he went flying into the air and when he landed well he didn't get up. They helped him up and they all ran away like scared rabbits and that's when Roland told us that Greta taught her that move and I want to learn to protect myself too, please Seto can I learn too?"

No one said a thing till Greta said "You go girl, you remembered what I taught you and you didn't let them scare you and you actually did it, I'm so proud of you."

She gave Serenity a big hug and then Joey stood up and held open his arms and Serenity ran to him and as he held her he whispered "Alright I'm going to talk to Roland this afternoon, how about it Seto are you going to come with me?"

Seto had tears in his eyes as he looked from his brother to Serenity and he said "You're damn right I am, they need to know how to protect themselves and we won't always be around to do it, so lets go and talk to him."

"Talk to whom?" Came a voice from behind them. Roland had heard everything that had been said and he was so proud of both Seto and Joey for allowing their siblings the chance to become children again instead of victims.

Seto then asked him "Will you please teach them how to protect themselves; they need to be able to when their out and we're not with them."

Roland then said "Son, you know that I will and it wouldn't hurt for you and Joey to take a few lessons either."

This caused both Serenity and Mokuba to jump up and say "Come on it will be great to learn together, please say that you both will?"

What could they say other then "Alright, we'll make it a family affair, when does the first lesson begin?"

Greta clapped her hands and they all turned to look at her and she said "Tomorrow, right now out of here so I can start dinner and all of you go get cleaned up for dinner!"

They all left the kitchen saying 'Yes, momma."

She smiled as she tried to imagine that young lady doing that move and protecting herself from getting hurt, it made her eyes fill with tears as she went over and started peeling the potatoes and then she felt hands on her shoulders and as she looked to see who it was, there stood Roland and she turned and strong arms held her gently as she cried tears because she remembered why she had to learn to defend herself and now it was Serenity, and he softly said "She'll be alright now, she's getting stronger and it's because of your help to show her that she doesn't ever have to be a victim ever again."

Then he kissed her and something wild happened, it felt like the world moved and when he lifted his head he said "Damn woman what did you just do?" Then they started laughing and he kissed her head and he said "I guess we should tell them that we got married last month shouldn't we?"

Serenity had gone back to get something to drink when she saw them kiss and heard what Roland said and she smiled to herself and decided that she didn't need anything to drink then and she left them alone and smiled to herself and said "They make the cutest couple and I love them both so much. I wonder if I'll ever be that happy?"

Please R&R...

Chapter Sixteen Coming Up...


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Sixteen

They all did take lessons from Roland on how to protect themselves from people who are going to try to hurt them and Greta couldn't stop laughing as she watched her husband (Roland) try to teach them.

When he first started showing them the basic moves, Joey looked at Seto and he said "Wax on, Wax off" and for the first time in what seemed to be forever everyone in that room started laughing and the tension that had been inside of each of them just disappeared and when they stopped laughing it was like they were totally different people and they began living again.

They all learned how to protect themselves and Roland couldn't of been prouder of them. That evening at dinner, Roland went over to where Greta was sitting and he stood behind her and looked at them and he said "All of you know that I lost my wife years ago, well we have something to tell all of you, Greta and I are married."

You could of heard a pin drop and then they all started cheering and hugging and kissing them and saying that they were all happy for them and as Greta looked up into the eyes of her husband she said "Well dad, we have one hell of a great family, don't we?"

Roland leaned down and kissed her and he said "That we do mom, and I love you so much for being there for all of us."

Mokuba was the first to raise his glass of milk and he said "Here's to the best mom and dad any kid could ask for. You both have given us all your love and understanding and I love you for that thank you."

Serenity, Joey and Seto all stood up and raised their glasses of milk in the air and they all said "We second what Mokie said."

That's was three years ago and there have been quite a few changed since then. First of all Seto did propose to Joey who accepted and they are going to have a small Wedding at the Manor, Mokuba and Serenity have gotten closer and they've talked about getting married when they are both out of College or maybe High School, Beth is no longer their teacher, but is still there if they ever need any help. They are going to be going to High School next year and they will be entering as Juniors.

Serenity was outside talking to Joey one day when she asked him "Will I be a good mother when I have children? I'm scared to have children because of what has happened to me."

Joey smiled at her and he told her "Rene, you'll make the most loving and caring mother in the entire world, and Mokuba will be a damn good father. You both love each other and it's that love that will guide you in the right path as parents."

She hugged him and then she asked "Are you and Seto going to adopt any children after you're married?"

Joey then leaned close and whispered "That's for us to know and for you to find out." Then he kissed her cheek and took off running and she was chasing him and they were both laughing and it was the most beautiful sound.

Today at breakfast, Seto made an annoucement "It has come to my attention that some of you are wondering if after we are married we might be thinking of adopting any children, yes we are."

The kitchen erupted in cheers and then Serenity raised her hand and Joey said "What?"

She had that twinkle in her eyes that he hadn't seen for years as she said "Who will be mommy and daddy? She was laughing so hard and when Joey stood up she let out a squeal and the chase was on. "It was an honest question" she said as he was chasing her and the others nearly fell off their chairs laughing at them.

Greta stood up and said "All she did was ask a simple question and no one answered her "Who will be the mommy, will it be you or Joey?" she asked Seto.

He stood up and said "I really don't know, we haven't discussed that yet, but I will tell you this I will be the daddy."

Joey and Serenity came back into the kitchen just as Seto said that and Joey walked over and stood behind him and said "Yes dear" but he winked to the others and mouthed he'll be the mommy.

Seto looked up about that time and they all started laughing and Greta looked at Roland and she smiled as if to say "Dad, our kids are going to be okay." Roland nodded that he agreed.

Seto and Joey were in the den one day and they were talking and Joey said "Why don't we all go on vacation somewhere before both Mokuba and Serenity have to start school, it'll do us all good to get away from here for awhile."

Seto went over to him and took Joey into his arms and said "That's a great idea, but where will we go?"

They heard from out in the hallway "Why don't we go to Disneyland?"

They both started laughing as Seto walked to the door and there stood Greta and then they fell on the ground laughing because they thought it was Serenity and she said "Well, I've never got to meet Mickey Mouse" and Joey nearly wet his pants laughing so hard, then Seto said "Alright, Disneyland it is."

Greta went to the head of the stairs and she yelled "We're going to Disneyland" and they heard the others cheering and yelling. Seto turned to Joey and with a big smile he said "I think our children are happy, don't you."

Joey laughed and said "I do too, dad."

Please R&R...

Chapter Seventeen Coming Up...


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seventeen

They had the time of their lives when they were at Disneyland, in fact Roland and Seto got sick after they were on the Matterhorn and they had to sit down while the others went on the It's A Small World ride.

Roland said to Seto "I don't know whose having more fun Joey, Greta or the kids."

Seto laughed and said "I know, but I wouldn't trade this moment for the world. Serenity and Mokuba have laughed more since we got here then in a very long time and I've seen that twinkle in Joey's eyes come back since they have both gotten better and that means more to me then all the money in the world."

That evening as they had dinner in a quaint little place and they were done eating and were listening to the band play, Seto asked Joey to dance and as they walked onto the dance floor, Roland and Greta joined them as did Serenity and Mokuba. As the band played "It's Amore" the couples were all in their own little worlds and for the first time since they announced that they liked each other, Mokuba and Serenity were having feelings that they had never had before and they liked them.

When it was time to leave and go back to the Hotel and go to their separate rooms, Mokuba held Serenity's hand and Seto, Joey, Roland and Greta all smiled at each other as they watched the young ones and Greta whispered to Roland "I'm glad that we have separate room or I would be kind of worried about them."

Roland squeezed her hand and said "I wish we had our own room because" he didn't get to finish what he was going to say because Greta got the message and said "Roland you devil, stop that this minute or I'll never get to sleep." He laughed devishly and kissed her as they went to their own rooms and went to bed. In the morning their were scheduled to return to Domino and they all kind of wished that they could stay there forever.

They were back in Domino after flying for several hours and as they got out of the limo they were all glad to be home. They went inside and as they took their things to their rooms to put their stuff away, Mokuba knocked on Serenity's door and when she let him in, he took her into his arms and kissed her and whispered "I've wanted to do this since we've been gone, but was a little afraid to not knowing what the others would have said."

She clung to him and didn't want to let him go, but she also knew that from her reaction to his kiss that she had to be very careful not to let her emotions get to carried away. She moved out of his arms and said "We have to be careful, we don't want to do anything that might get us in trouble, if you know what I mean?"

Mokuba was breathing heavily and as he took several deep breathes he nodded that he understood but he what he said next nearly took all her good senses and threw them down the drain "I know, but I can't seem to keep my hands off you, you are the most precious thing in my life and I can't wait to make love to you."

Serenity had tears in her eyes and she told him "Mokuba I love you too, but we have one more year of High School and then four years of College before we decided to get married, isn't that what we both wanted?"

Mokuba's body was on fire as he listened to what she said and yes they had decided to wait, but he was so in love with her that he wasn't thinking right and then he said "You're right, but it doesn't make it any easier on us feeling like we do."

She walked over to the other side of the room and turned to look at him and then she said "In one year we will be eighteen, if we still want to get married then I say why not? We can still go to College and be married we'll just have to be careful that I don't get pregnant till after we graduate, so what do you say?"

He wanted to go to her but he didn't trust himself so he said "I agree and we'll have to be careful not to be alone like this till after we get married because I want to make love to you so very much and so I guess I'd better go and let each of us calm down." Then he blew her a kiss from across the room and left her room.

If Serenity and Mokuba thought they were having trouble keeping their hands off each other, they didn't know the hell that Seto and Joey were having. They were both in the Library while Seto was using the Computer to check on things at Kaiba Corp. when Joey came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and was blowing into Seto's ear and driving him crazy. "Joseph if you don't stop I'm going to get up from here and we just might embarrass ourselves if someone comes in."

Joey let go and was chuckling to himself as arms came and wrapped around his waist and Seto pulled him back against his body and Joey felt the hard length of Seto pressing against his butt and it took his breath away and he reached back with one arm and put it around Seto's neck and he kissed him and as the evidence of Seto's bodies reaction to that kiss, they broke apart and Joey said "I guess we have to be the examples to the kids and wait till we're married shouldn't we?"

Seto walked or tried to walk back over to the desk and as he stood there with his back to Joey trying to get some control over his body he told him "I agree even though I don't want to but we will be good for their sakes."

There was a knock on the door before Greta opened it and said "Dinner will be in twenty minutes" and when she noticed their conditions she smiled and left the room giggling to herself. That left them groaning and as Joey left to go to his room he whispered "I love you with all my heart."

Seto looked at him with love in his eyes and said "I love you too, now go and let me get back to business please."

As Joey closed the door he smiled to himself and thought, if we don't get married soon we'll both go out of our minds. Then he went upstairs to get changed for dinner.

When Greta got back to the kitchen, Roland was sitting at the table and he said "What's so funny?"

Greta went over and he pulled her down to sit on his lap and she said "Those two boys have it bad, if they don't set the date for their Wedding soon, well lets just say that when I went to tell them about dinner they were both kind of stressed out and it wasn't from work if you know what I mean."

Roland kissed her and she said "Stop that right now mister, I have dinner to get ready, now go and make yourself useful by doing something outside and let me cook." Roland left laughing and know that tonight would be one rocking good time!!!

Please R&R...

Chapter Eighteen Coming Up...


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eighteen

It's been one month since they've been back from California and things have gotten a lot more tense for Seto and Joey, so they decided that their only course of action was to announce that they were getting married in three days.

"We want a very intimate ceremony here at the Manor with just our families in attendance." Seto told everyone.

Greta smiled as she asked "At least can I make the Wedding Cake and fix something for all of us to eat at the Reception?"

Joey went over to her and he gave her a hug and said "We'd love that very much" and he kissed her cheek and then Roland said "That's my woman you're kissing there mister."

Everyone laughed and then Greta said "Alright everyone out of my kitchen, I have things to do to get things ready for the Wedding and besides I have dinner to fix."

Mokuba and Serenity were sitting in the living room watching a movie when he said "I wish it was us getting married, I want to be able to hold you in my arms without being told that we shouldn't be doing that."

She understood what he was saying because she too wanted to be laying next to him while he was kissing her and then they'd end up making love together. She had to stop thinking like that because it wasn't going to happen, but she could dream couldn't she?

That evening after dinner while they were in their own rooms, they were suppose to be thinking about the coming coming school year but they were both thinking how much they loved each other and it was so frustrating for each of them. Just before bedtime there was a knock on her bedroom door and when she opened it, and it was her brother.

"Sis, Seto and I want you to sing at our Wedding, now don't say no right away please hear me out. I know that the last time you ever sang was for momma when you were just seven and it was her birthday, but I really want you to do this for me."

Tears sprang to her eyes as she remembered that day, it was their momma's birthday and she loved hearing her daughter sing Catch a Falling Star, and as the tears ran down her face she went to Joey and hugged him and asked him "What song did you two want me to sing?"

Joey knew how hard this was for her but he also knew that it would help her too, and he said "Somewhere, from West Side Story." She smiled at him and said "I'll do it and it'll be one of my Wedding presents for you both."

Joey hugged and kissed her and just before he left he turned and said "Rene, how are you doing, you know with your feelings for Mokuba are you going to be alright?"

She blushed as she said "It's hard sometimes, but we've both talked and agreed that we'll wait till we graduate from College before we think about marriage."

Joey then said "I love both of you and I know how hard it is not to well you know get near each other and I also know that this is the times that will test both of your self control and at times it will be so hard, but just hang in there and you'll find out that if you wait it will be so more rewarding when you get married before you ever have sex together."

Serenity blushed even more as she said "Can I ask you something?"

He went over to her and they sat down on the bed and he said "Alright what is it?"

"Joey will you hate me if we can't wait and if we have sex before we're married?" She wanted to know.

He put his arm around her and he said "Listen to me, I know how hard it is to not give into your hormones and if it should happed that you and Mokuba should have sex, well that's your business but please for me take precautions so that you won't get pregnant before either of you are ready for it."

She started crying as she said "I love you so much and you're the best big brother anyone could ever have." Then she kissed him and as he left he said "Love you too Rene."

Down the hall, Seto had gone to talk to his brother and as he sat down next to Mokuba he said "Listen, I know how much you love Serenity and I'm proud of both of you for wanting to wait till after College to get married, and I also know how hard it must be not to want to make love to her. I have only one request to ask, and that is if neither of you can't wait that please will you both take precautions so that she doesn't become pregnant before either of you are ready to start a family."

Mokuba's eyes filled with tears as he asked his brother "You won't be disappointed in me if we can't wait and we do have sex before we're married?"

Seto put his arm around his brother's shoulder and he said "I know how hard is it not to want to make love to Joey, so we've moved our Wedding date up. If you both should make love well it is a natural thing to do but just be careful please."

Then he kissed Mokuba and said "Hey, I love you Mokie and nothing will ever change that." Then he got up and walked to the door to leave when Mokuba ran to him and they held each other and as tears ran down Mokuba's face he said "Big Brother, I love you too."

Then Seto left and as he walked down the hall to his room, he knew that they'd be alright.

After his brother left, Mokuba knew that no matter how hard it was on him he was going to make sure that they waited till after they got married before they made love, he loved Serenity that much and it was the least he could do to prove his love for her.

Later that evening in their room, Greta turned to Roland and she said "Our kids are growning up so fast and at times I feel like I'm the oldest woman in the world."

Roland went to her and as he held her in his arms and kissed her, he said "Well to me you're the most beautiful woman in this world and I love you with all my heart and then he took her hand and lead her to their bedroom where he proceeded to show her just how much he loved her and he showed her twice that night and as they were drifting off to sleep, she whispered "I feel like a teenager all over again, I love you my husband" and he whispered "I love you my wife." Then they fell asleep in each others arms.

Please R&R...

Chapter Nineteen Coming Up...The Wedding...


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nineteen

Roland was just getting up while I was taking a shower when there was a knock on our door and when he opened it up, there stood Mokuba and he looked like he really needed to talk, so Roland had him come in and as he closed the door Mokuba said "I'm scared."

Roland asked him "Son what are you afraid of exactly?"

What Mokuba said next took Roland by surprise and as I opened the bathroom door to come out I heard what he said "I'm afraid of hurting Serenity when we have sex. I don't want her ever to be afraid of me like when that horrible thing happened to her. How do I make love to her without her being afraid or me?"

He was in tears about then and I came out and went over to where they were sitting on the bed and I told him "Listen, when I was younger my dad use to beat the hell out of me till I was afraid of anything that moved, then one day I came here to the Manor to see about a job and Gozoboro saw how frightened I was and he quietly asked me about it and well after I told him he hired me right away and sent a letter to my dad telling him that if he ever tried to see me again well he'd be dead.

Later on Roland taught me how to defend myself and it took several months for me to allow him to get near me without me either screaming or curling into a ball and crying. So all you have to do is to be patient and love her above all else and she'll understand that you only want to love her and everything will be beautiful between you both."

Mokuba grabbed hold of me and as he was crying he said "I will never ever cause her to be afraid of me, I love her with all my heart and I want to make sure that all her dreams come true." I hugged him and said "Honey, dad and I will always be here for the two of you and when you get scared, remember to pray to God and ask him to give you strength to get through the hard times and you'll always find happiness in your life."

He kissed and hugged both of us and as he left to go back to his room, I literally fell apart and was crying in the arms of the one man that showed me what happiness really was and as he dried the tears from my face he whispered "Honey, they will be just fine and we will be here if they ever need us, so please stop crying you're tearing my heart out." He kissed me and I took a deep breath and stopped crying and smiled up into the face of my friend, my lover, my husband.

I got dressed and went to the kitchen to start breakfast when Seto came into the kitchen and asked "if I could do something for him." When I told him "What did he need me to do?"

He then told me that he had to get to the Jewelry store and pick up the rings that he and Joey had picked out, but something came up and he couldn't do it and I told him "I'll do it, just tell me where to go and I'll get them after breakfast."

Seto smiled and kissed my cheek and then he left to go to Kaiba Corp. and I got things ready and as the others came to get breakfast, I told them that I had to go to town and if any of them needed anything to let me know and I'll get it for them."

Mokuba asked "if he could go with me" and then Serenity asked "if she could go too" and I smiled at them and said "Meet me in one hour."

When we got to the Mall, we walked to the jewelry store and went inside and Marcel smiled and asked "What can I do for you today" I gave him the note that Seto gave me and he smiled and went to the case and opened it and took out two small black boxes and gave them to me. I told him "Thank you" and was about to leave when Mokuba asked him "Do you have a promise engagement ring?"

Marcel smiled and took out a tray of rings and when Mokuba saw this one ring he asked "How much is it?"

Marcel then whispered "Is it for that lovely young lady over there?" Mokuba nodded his head yes, and then Marcel told him "For you, lets say one dollar" then he went over and secretly asked Serenity what size of ring she wore and when she told him he showed her several rings and when she was looking at them he went back to Mokuba and gave him the right size and then we left to go home.

When we got home, I smiled at Mokuba and he whispered "Please don't tell her alright."

I promised and we went inside and Seto had just gotten back from a meeting and I gave him the rings and he kissed me and said "Thanks."

After dinner that night, we were talking about the next day and when Seto and Joey were getting married. I told them "Reverend Winter is coming over to reside over the Wedding and then they would be married."

Roland then said "Have you both written your vows?"

Joey and Seto both nodded that they have and we all laughed because we could all tell that they were getting scared. Then I said "After tomorrow you both will be fine."

Early the next morning I woke up early to make sure that everything was ready as far as the food and make sure that the Wedding Cake was ready. Then I heard her singing and I went to stand by the door and listened to her beautiful voice as she sang "Somewhere." She looked at me and smiled and she said "One day it will be me and Mokuba getting married, then her smile turned to a frown and I asked her "What's wrong?"

That's when she told me that she was afraid of being intimate with Mokuba and that she really wanted to but she was also afraid that if he touched her what would he do if she flinched if he touched her?"

I smiled and gave her a hug and told her "Just let things happen and allow his love to show you how beautiful it will be when you two are together and things will be wonderful."

She hugged me and then she said "I guess I'd better get upstairs and get ready for the Wedding."

As I watched her leave I said a prayer "God, please watch out over those two young people and give the strength to make it through this time in their lives."

It was about time for the Ceremony to begin and as Reverend Winter began by saying "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to witness these two join together as one. Each of them have written their vows, so Joseph will you say yours first.

Joey's Wedding Vows:

All my life I've lived with the fear of never knowing what true love was and then you came into my life and everything changed and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you that I will love and honor our life together. You are the other part of my heart and we were always meant to be together as life mates. I Joseph William Wheeler take you Seto Eugene Kaiba as my life mate, to have and to hold till death we do part.

Then Reverend Winter said "Seto will you say yours next.

Seto's Wedding Vows:

I've always known that something was missing in my life but my stubborn pride never let me see what it was, till that day when you came into my life and turned it upside down. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you that I will love and honor our life together. You are part of my heart and we were always meant to be together as life mates. I Seto Eugene Kaiba take you Joseph William Wheeler as my life mate, to have and to hold till death we do part.

Then the Reverend said may I have the rings please. Then he gave each Joey and Seto a ring and as they placed them on the others fingers he said "Repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed." Both Joey and Seto recite the words and then the Reverend said "I now pronounce you life mates, you may kiss each other. Then he said "Attention everyone. I want to introduce all of you to, Seto and Joseph Kaiba.

Please R&R...

Chapter Twenty Coming Up...Good intentions go out the window...


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh, I don't own the songs in this chapter.

Chapter Twenty

After they were married, Seto, Joey and the others went inside where Greta had prepared food and then there was the Wedding cake for them to cut. As they all sat down, Roland walked over and picked up his guitar and started playing and Serenity walked over and took the microphone and began to sing.

Somewhere (A Place For Us)

There's a place for us,  
Somewhere a place for us.  
Peace and quiet and open air  
Wait for us  
Somewhere.

There's a time for us,  
Some day a time for us,  
Time together with time to spare,  
Time to look, time to care,  
Someday!  
Somewhere.

We'll find a new way of living,  
We'll find a way of forgiving  
Somewhere.

There's a place for us,  
A time and place for us.  
Hold my hand and we're half way there.  
Hold my hand and I'll take you there  
Somehow,  
Someday,  
Somewhere!

As she sang the song for Seto and Joey, she was looking directly at Mokuba and as she sang the words it caused tears to fill his eyes because she was personally telling him that she wanted them to be together forever and when she finished singing she said "This was for my brother and Seto and I hope you both have years of happiness."

They cut the cake and as they were all eating it, Mokuba whispered to Serenity "I love you so much." She kissed his cheek and told him "I love you too."

Greta witnessed this exchange between them and she smiled because she knew that they would be alright, that nothing would ever come between them, and it made her heart burst with joy for them.

Then Roland stood up and said "Seto and Joey, it's time for you two to dance your first dance as a married couple. They stood up and he put in the CD and as the song started they held each other and danced.

**You Are The Love Of My Life - George Benson**

You Are The Love Of My Life  
I knew it right from the start  
The moment I looked at you  
You found a place in my heart

You Are The Love Of My Life  
You give me reason to live  
You taught me how to be strong  
With you is where I belong

No one's ever touched me  
Quite the way you touched me  
People search a life time  
To find what we have

You Are The Love Of My Life  
One thing that's good in this life  
I'll spend the rest of my days  
Just loving you

You Are The Love Of My Life  
The heart and soul of my life  
Once I was lost and alone  
With you at last I am home

You Are The Love Of My Life  
You give me reason to live  
You give me so much of you  
And leave me room to be free

No one's ever touched me  
Quite the way you touched me  
People search a life time  
To find what we have

You Are The Love Of My Life  
One thing that's good in this life  
And in a world full of change  
One thing I'm sure of

You Are The Love Of My Life  
The one thing that makes sense in this world  
I'll spend the rest of my days  
Just loving you...

You Are The Love Of My Life  
And I thank GOD I'm alive  
To spend my lifetime with you  
You Are The Love Of My Life.

Soon Roland, Greta, Mokuba and Serenity all started dancing too. It was a magical time for all of them and one that none of them would ever forget.

Soon it was time for Seto and Joey to get ready to go on their honeymoon and they were going to go to Paris and stay for three days and nights.

As they got their things and went out of the door to the waiting limo, they were met with the others tossing flower petals at them as they turned to wave good-bye and they got into the limo and went off the Airport for their trip to France.

Greta was cleaning up when Serenity came over and started helping her and Greta said "That was a beautiful song that you sang for them and Mokuba."

Serenity nearly dropped the plate she was holding and Greta started laughing and then she put her arm around Serenity and said "No one except Mokuba knew that you were singing to him, they all thought that you were singing to your brother and Seto."

"I wanted Mokuba to know who much I love him so I decided to take a chance that no one would know that I was really singing it for him she said, then she said I hope that they have a great time in France because they both deserve it for all the love and understanding they gave both of us while we were going through all the hell from what those bastards did to us."

Greta then hugged her and gave her a kiss and told her "Honey, both of you have come such a long way since them and I'm so proud of both of you and you too deserve your happiness as does Mokuba and I know that when you get married you're going to be so happy."

Serenity kissed her cheek and then Greta said "Go, have some fun I'll finish up here."

Serenity went outside and sat down and was thinking of what Greta said about how far she and Mokuba have come since that horrific day and she smiled as she thought about how much she loved him for being there for her and how much she loved him and felt his love for her.

Then Mokuba softly said "Serenity" and she turned and there he was her heart and soul, her Mokuba.

They walked through the garden holding hands and just talking about nothing at all and enjoying being together, and it felt so good to be with each other. When they came to the place where Seto and Joey got married he turned to her and said "One day we too will stand here listening to each others vows and then the Minister will say I pronounce you man and wife and I'll lift your veil and kiss you for all the world to see that we are now one."

It took all her willpower not to want to give into temptation and let her hormones get the best of her. She returned his kiss and then she back up a little and said "We have to be careful because we are both getting a little carried away and need to slow down some."

Mokuba let her go because what she was saying was the truth but for that split second it felt so right hold her in his arms and wanting to make love to her right there. They walked back to the Manor and going inside they went to the kitchen were they wouldn't be alone and had some ice tea and a piece of Wedding Cake.

Later that evening before they got ready for bed they heard music coming from down stairs and they went to see what it was. They walked into the living room and there was Roland holding Greta in his arms and they were dancing to the song and Mokuba and Serenity smiled as they watched the two people other then their brother that they loved very much dancing together.

Rockin' Years by Dolly Parton with Ricky Van Shelton

I'll do everything I can make you proud to be my man  
And I'll fulfill all your fantasies  
I guess we're promising a lot but for now it's all we've got  
And I'll stand by you through our rockin' years

Rockin' chairs rockin' babies rock a bye rock of ages  
Side by side we'll be together always  
And if you'll hold me tight when you love me that's all I'll ask of you  
And I'll stand by you through our rockin' years

I'll be your friend I'll be your lover until the end there'll be no other  
And my heart has only room for one  
Yes I'll always love you and I'll always be here for you  
And I'll stand by you through our rockin' years

Rockin' chairs rockin' babies...  
Rockin' chairs rockin' babies...

Mokuba and Serenity walked quietly back upstairs and when they got to her room he kissed her good-night and she opened her door and she didn't let go of his hand, she pulled on it inviting him in and he looked at her with such love in his eyes and he whispered "Rene, are you really sure you want us to do this?"

She kissed him and whispered against his lips "I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life." So he went inside with her and she closed and locked her door.

Please R&R...

Chapter Twenty-One Coming Up...


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-One- _Warning: This chapter contains lemon scenes!!!!_

As Serenity closed her door and locked it she turned to face Mokuba and she held out her hand and as her took her hand she lead them to the bed and she then said "I want you to make love to me, but I'm kind of afraid that I won't know what to do, so please don't be upset with me."

Mokuba pulled her into his arms and he whispered "Rene don't worry, I don't know what to do either so we'll find out together how to make each other feel good."

She kissed him and then she took off her blouse and he took off his shirt and then she stopped. "Will the scars on my back make a difference to you?"

He kissed her and said "I love you for you not for what your body looks like."

She then took off her slacks and stood there in front of him in her bra and underpants and he was in his boxers as they lay on the bed and started kissing.

As they both started getting excited, they took off the rest of their clothes and he started touching her breasts and he then started suckling on her nipples and she was moaning because it felt so good, then he kissed down her belly till he got to her womanhood and he stopped to look up at her face and when he saw that she was almost asking him to continue he started kissing the junction between her legs and she nearly screamed out in pleasure as she had an orgasm.

Mokuba then climbed back up beside her and he kissed her and she whispered "I've never felt like that before" then she kissed him and she started kissing his chest and when she got to his penis it was hard and at the tip there was a small amount of his pre-cum a she licked it off and he nearly flew to the ceiling because of the feeling she made him feel.

Then she took his member into her mouth and started moving her mouth up and down and Mokuba thought he was going out of his mind and then he stiffened and let out a groan and he shot his come into her mouth and she swallowed it.

She then climbed back up beside him and he kissed her and then he said "We have to be careful" And then he reached for his pants and took out a condom and she took it from him and slipped it on his penis and she laid on her back and opened her legs and as he laid between her legs the love that was showing in each of their faces was so magical and when he started pushing his penis into her and they both let out a loud sigh because it felt like they belonged together and as he started moving in and out of her.

She lifted her hips to allow him to go deeper into her and tears ran down their faces as they reached their orgasm at the same time and they were sent into another world, a world of tranquility and where love was all around them and for the first time since that day, they both were one heart, one soul one body and they were at peace for the first time in a very long time.

He was still inside of her as he looked down into her eyes and whispered "You are the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen with your hair all mussed up and the look of love in your eyes."

She smiled up at him and reached up and brought his face down and kissed him and he felt his body reacting to hers and she moved underneath him and said "Please make love to me again."

This time they made love slowly and with every thrust of his hips into her, she returned with her hips rising so that he could go deeper and deeper till they didn't know where she was and he left off. It was like the joining of their bodies were the most magical feeling and they didn't want to stop.

When they reached their peaks it was so explosive that they both yelled out each others names and when it happened it was like the universe was exploding around them and they were the only ones there. As he eased out of her and laid beside her they were both breathing erratically and as their arms entwined, they fell asleep they were so relaxed and thoroughly happy.

As they were coming down from their euphoric experience, in Paris Seto and Joey were walking into their hotel room and as Seto closed and locked the door, he walked over and took Joey into his arms and he softly said "I love you Joey Kaiba and I want to make love to you."

Joey wrapped his arms around Seto and as they kissed and their bodies began to react to each others, they made it to the bedroom and as they threw off their clothes and stood there naked in front of each other, Seto took Joey's hand and they laid down on the bed and he started touching Joey's penis till it was so erect that Joey thought it would burst open.

Then Seto started kissing his way from Joey's mouth to his penis and as he licked the head Joey let out a moan and Seto then took it into his mouth and brought Joey to an explosive orgasm and swallowed all of his come and as he looked into the eyes of his life mate and saw the love there, Seto reached for the lube and started prepping Joey to receive his penis and as he eased inside of Joey's anus they both screamed out each others names for the feelings it caused them.

As Seto started going in and out of Joey, he lifted his hips to allow Seto better access to him and as Seto touched his prostrate Joey screamed out and as Seto continued to touch that spot Joey screamed "I'm about to come" then Seto reached between their bodies and took Joey's penis into his hands and started masturbating him till they came together at the same time and they screamed because it was the most beautiful feeling.

As Seto eased out of Joey and laid beside him, they both had tears running down their faces as they kissed and then Seto pulled the covers over their bodies and they fell asleep together with their arms and legs intertwined together.

The next morning as Mokuba and Serenity woke up and they looked at each other, he touched her face and said "Thank you for loving me and letting me make love to you. I will forever love you and after we're married I would love to see you pregnant with our baby."

She blushed and smiled at him and she said "I love you so very much and I would love to have our baby when were ready." Then they kissed and got up and took a shower together and as she walked him to the door she kissed him and whispered "I love you and thanks for loving me it was wonderful."

He kissed her and as he opened the door he turned to kiss her and as he walked out into the hallway and closed the door, he heard something and there stood Roland and he said "Did you use protection?"

Mokuba was blushing as he faced the man who was like a father to him and Seto and he said "Yes, I did. I love her to much not to."

Roland walked over to him and held his in his arms and then he said "Son, I know that you both love each other and maybe this would be a good time for the two of you to get married because sometimes a condom isn't as effective as they would like us to believe, so when your brother and Joey come back you need to talk to them about you and Serenity getting married and why."

Then Roland walked downstairs and Mokuba went to his room and he agreed with what his dad had just said, but would Serenity agree with it too? Tomorrow he'd talk to her about it and then when Seto and Joey got back they'd have a talk about marriage.

Please R&R...

Chapter Twenty-Two Coming Up...


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Two

Mokuba told Serenity about Roland catching him coming out of her room and he knew what they had been doing and that he said "I have to talk to both Seto and Joey about what we did and that even though we used a condom it isn't always safe and that one time you could become pregnant and that we should get married as soon as possible."

She started crying and she said "He hates me now doesn't he?"

Mokuba took her into his arms and softly said "Rene, he loves us that's why he wants us to get married in case we do happen to have a baby, but he and Greta love you."

She calmed down and wiped her face and as she thought about it she too could see why they needed to talk to their brothers about them getting married, because she wasn't going to stop making love to him, he was her friend, her soul, her lover and she wanted to be with him forever.

Seto and Joey walked down the street of Paris seeing all the sights and it was so nice to be with the Seto and they were happy. They had one more day there and they spent that day in their room making love and ordering food from room service.

When they got to the Airport, Seto called the Manor and talked to Roland and "told him that they would be back in Domino in a few hours and when they got there he'd call and would he please come and get them?"

Roland smiled as he heard that they had a great time and then he sobered up when he thought about how they would have to talk to both Serenity and Mokuba about what happened while they were gone and he prayed that Seto and Joey wouldn't lose their tempers because Serenity and Mokuba are just as much in love with each other as Seto and Joey are and they need to be careful not to say the wrong thing and alienate them from their siblings.

When they got home, they walked into the Manor and there was Greta, Serenity and Mokuba to greet them. Joey noticed it right away, there was something different about his sister but he couldn't figure out what it was.

Then Mokuba walked over and stood face to face with them and he said "We have to talk."

Seto then knew that something was wrong and then Serenity walked over and took Mokuba's hand and the four of them walked into the den and when Joey closed the door he asked "What's the matter?"

Serenity was standing close to Mokuba and he said "We made love while you two were gone, and I want to marry Serenity and make her my wife."

There was such silence that it was kind of scary and then Seto said "Well, I guess since you both have taken that road then it only seems right that we have to talk about this before we make any decisions what to do about it."

Mokuba then said "Seto, there isn't going to be any discussions, we made love because we love each other and now we want to get married, that's all there is to say."

Joey noticed Seto's expression changing and he walked over to him and he whispered "If you get upset and say the wrong thing then you'll regret it for the rest of your life, because Mokuba will never want to talk to you again and they might even want to leave and I'm not losing my sister because of what you might say, so please think before you say a thing."

Seto kissed Joey and then he said "What I was going to say was, they will have to have a physical, get a blood test, we will have to sign a paper allowing them to marry and then they will have to get a Marriage License and then we will have another Wedding here at the Manor."

Mokuba ran to his brother and they held each other as tears of happiness ran down their faces, and Seto said "I understand how much you love Serenity and both Joey and I kind of figured that someday you would be getting married and by seeing the way she looks at you with the love in her eyes it reminds me of the way that Joey and I look at each other, so I'm glad to be welcoming her into our family."

Serenity and Joey watched this as tears ran down their faces too. Then Joey looked at his sister and asked "Did you two us protection?"

Mokuba was the one who answered that and he said "Yes we did, but as Roland said "Sometimes they don't always work and she could become pregnant. We don't want children right now, but if she should become pregnant then we'll be happy and raise our baby as man and wife."

In the kitchen, Greta was pacing back and forth wondering what they were talking about because when Roland told her what he found out, she was so terrified that Seto or Joey might say that wrong thing to those young kids and she'd have to beat them in the head for it. She loved all of them as her own and she didn't want any of them ever to be hurt again.

Just then they walked into the kitchen and the smiles on their faces told her that it everything went great and she let out a happy little yell and engulfed all of them in her arms and she said "All my children are home and they are all happy and I'm so glad."

Roland sat there watching this and he laughed at the faces they were all making as his wife squeezed the living day light out of all of them and then he said "Honey, let them go you're squeezing them to death."

She giggled and let them go, but not before she kissed all of them and then they returned the kiss and Seto said "We have another Wedding to plan."

Serenity went to the phone and called Dr. Holmes and made an appointment to go see her to get a physical and have a blood test done and talk to her about maybe getting on birth control pills to help prevent her from getting pregnant, because they weren't ready to start a family just yet.

Mokuba asked Seto for their doctor's phone number and he called to make an appointment to see him for a physical and to get a blood test. Now all that was left was to wait for the results of the blood tests and then they could get married.

Please R&R...

Chapter Twenty-Three Coming Up...


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Three

Serenity talked to Dr. Holmes about her wanting to marry Mokuba and Dr. Holmes ordered a blood and urine test and she told Serenity that as soon as the results were back she'd call her and let her know.

She also gave her a prescription for birth control pills and she told her of some of the signs she needed to know if her body was rejecting them and said "if you have any of these sign call me right away and she also said. You both will need to remember to use condoms and also, even when using these precautions there's still a slight chance that you could become pregnant."

Serenity told her that she understood and as she was leaving the Office to go home her cell phone rang and it was Joey and he "wanted to know if they could have lunch and just talk?"

She told him where she was and they went to one of their old places, the Burger Barn and had lunch and as they sat there eating Joey asked her "Rene, if you do become pregnant will you still continue going to College and if you ever need anyone to watch the baby remember that both Seto and I will be glad to help."

She started to cry and she told her brother "I love you and if only if I become pregnant and need someone to watch our child well know who to call for help."

While they were talking, Mokuba was in the Office of Dr. Lester their doctor talking to him and getting a physical and having his blood taken. "Mokuba I'm glad that you've gotten better and I hope that you and Serenity have a very good marriage and when the results of the tests come back I'll call." Mokuba thanked him and he left and went home.

Three days later both doctors called and told them that they were able to get their marriage license and Dr. Holmes also told Serenity "You're not pregnant." Now they could begin planning their Wedding and they both asked Greta if she'd help them and she nearly danced the jig because she was so happy for them both.

They didn't want the traditional wedding, so they asked their brothers "if they could just have a Minister and get married in the back yard with just them and Roland and Greta?"

Both Seto and Joey knew how they felt and so that's what they did. It was a beautiful Sunday morning as they stood in front of Pastor Peterson and recited their vows.

Serenity's Wedding Vows:

I never knew what happiness really was till I met you and you showed me such tenderness and love. Even when all that horrible things happened to me you were there to give me your strength and hold my hand and tell me, it's going to be alright. You also showed me that God would give me strength to get through the hardest times in my love and I love you so much for that. I give you my love, my heart and my soul for the rest of our lives. I Serenity Beth Wheeler take you Mokuba James Kaiba as my wedded husband to have and to hold till death us do part.

Mokuba's Wedding Vows:

The day I met you my world changed for the better. You brought sunshine and laughter into my rather drab existence. We've become friends and more then that we are two survivors of that horrific day and we became stronger because of it. We found out just how our faith in God would pull us through that time in our lives and how the love of our brothers and family gave us hope that things would get better. I give you my love, my heart and my soul for the rest of our lives. I Mokuba James Kaiba take you Serenity Beth Wheeler as my wedded wife to have and to hold till death us do part.

Then Pastor Peterson said "Is there anyone who can say why these two shouldn't get married speak now or for ever hold your peace. My I have the rings. Now repeat after me, with this ring I you wed." After both Serenity and Mokuba recited the words then Pastor said I pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss your bride."

Everyone there was in tears as Mokuba kissed his wife and then they turned to their family and Pastor Peterson said "I want to introduce you too Mokuba and Serenity Kaiba, May you lives be filled with love and laughter for the rest of your lives."

That was one month ago and today both Serenity and Mokuba are attending Domino College and Mokuba is majoring in Business so that one day he can take over Kaiba Corp. when Seto retires, and Serenity is majoring in Early Childhood Education. She wants to teach first and second grade children.

Today both Seto and Joey have news and at dinner they tell their family "We're going to twins, a boy and girl." Everyone at the table started cheering and then both Serenity and Mokuba went and hugged them and Roland looked at Greta and said "We're going to be grandparents" and Greta started crying and she when she said "hello grandpa" everyone started laughing, it was such a beautiful sound.

That night as all of them lay in their beds sleeping, if you listened you could hear three angels singing this song to their children.

I believe for every drop of rain that falls, a flower grows  
And I believe that somewhere in the darkest night a candle glows  
I believe for everyone who goes astray  
Someone will come to show the way  
Yes I believe, Oh I believe  
I believe above the storm the smallest prayer will still be heard  
I believe that someone in the great somewhere hears every word  
Every time I hear a newborn baby cry  
Or touch a leaf or see the sky  
Then I know why I believe  
Every time I hear a newborn baby cry  
Or touch a leaf or see the sky  
Then I know why I believe  
I believe  
Oh I believe

As the song fades in the distance, the three angels smile down on the Manor and send their love to each and everyone there, especially Joey, Serenity, Seto and Mokuba who they would watch over for the rest of their lives.

Please R&R...

Chapter Twenty-Four Coming Up...


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh nor the song in this chapter.

Chapter Twenty- Four

Today Seto and Joey are bringing home their little boy and girl. They are two months old and their sons name is Christopher Thomas Kaiba and his hair is sandy blonde with deep blue eyes and Melissa Rose Kaiba and her hair is coal black with brown eyes and they are as different as night and day. Christopher is a quiet little boy where Melissa is a rowdy and quite vocal little girl.

When they came home and got inside and introduced their little ones to the family, Roland couldn't believe how Christopher was so like Seto and just watching how Joey loved to play practical jokes on everyone, Melissa was so like him. Greta couldn't stop holding them and they loved her because they always smiled when they heard her voice.

When Mokuba was holding Christopher he started smelling something nasty and Roland laughed and said "Your nephew left you with a present and it's time you learned how to change a little one."

Roland showed Mokuba how to take off the diaper and when he got a whiff of what was inside, well his face actually turned green and he started gagging but he got through it and changed Christopher. Serenity was nearly on her knees with laughter and Mokuba said "Next time you get to change him."

Serenity smiled and kissed his cheek and she said "I just changed Melissa's diaper and she was stinky and dirty." Mokuba looked at her and then he ran to the bathroom and they heard the poor guy throwing up and Serenity laughed all the more and as she tried to stop she looked at Greta and said "Am I a bad wife to laugh at him?"

Greta wiped her face and she said "Honey if it were you in there he'd probably be the one laughing so don't feel so bad, I laugh at Roland when he does something that I think is funny and he does the same thing to me so don't feel so bad."

In two weeks both Serenity and Mokuba would be going off to College, where they would be living in a nice one bedroom house that Roland found and it is very safe. They had almost all their things packed and ready to leave but both Seto and Joey didn't really want them to go, but they also knew that they couldn't keep them locked up here at the Manor so they both tried to be happy for them.

One afternoon while both Seto and Joey were resting because the little ones still had their days and nights mixed up, Serenity were talking to the both Christopher and Melissa and she started singing the same song that her momma use to sing to her and the little ones closed their eyes and went to sleep. This is the song:

Jesus loves the little children  
All the children of the world  
Black and yellow, red and white  
They're all precious in His sight  
Jesus loves the little children of the world

Whether you're rich or whether you're poor  
It matters not to Him  
He remembers where you're going  
Not where you've been

Jesus loves the little children  
All the children of the world  
Black and yellow, red and white  
They're all precious in His sight  
Jesus loves the little children of the world

If your heart is troubled  
Don't worry, don't you fret  
He knows that you have heard His call  
And he won't forget

Jesus loves the little children  
All the children of the world  
Black and yellow, red and white  
They're all precious in His sight  
Jesus loves the little children of the world

All around the world tonight  
His children rest assured  
That He will watch and He will keep us  
Safe and secure

Jesus loves the little children  
All the children of the world  
Black and yellow, red and white  
They're all precious in His sight  
Jesus loves the little children of the world

Greta and Roland stood in the doorway listening to her beautiful voice and Mokuba came up and stood there with them and he softly said "She has the voice of an angel, Joey said that their mom had the same sweet voice."

Just them Joey and Seto came down the stairs and tears filled Joey's eyes as he listened to the song and he told Seto "Mom use to sing that to Serenity when she'd get fussy and it would quiet her right down."

They walked over to the others and soon they all were enthralled with her voice and how much it sounded like the voice of an angel. When she finished and the little ones were asleep she looked up and tears were flowing down her face and Mokuba hurried over to her and he held her in his arms and whispered "Rene, what's wrong?"

She held onto him and said "I miss my momma so very much."

Then Joey and Seto walked over and Joey knelt beside his sister and he said "Remember what momma use to say, that if she has gone to heaven all we have to do is close our eyes and she'll be there beside us giving us her love."

Joey wrapped his arms around both of them and as he looked up at Seto he said "That goes for you two also, all you have to do is close your eyes and your parents will come and give you their love too. That's what Guardian Angels do, and they are our Guardian Angels."

Roland held Greta in his arms and they both cried tears of happiness because they knew that their children were going to be alright because they had their Guardian Angels to watch over them from heaven and as he said "We are watching over them down here, and they are watching them from heaven."

Tomorrow was the day that Mokuba and Serenity were going to go away to College and the mood around the Manor was a somber one. Greta and Roland were staying home to watch over their grandchildren so that Seto and Joey could take Serenity and Mokuba to College.

At breakfast, Greta had fixed their favorite things to eat and after they had eaten Serenity and Mokuba went upstairs to finish putting the last of their things in the suitcases and as they came downstairs there stood Greta and Roland holding Christopher and Melissa and as Serenity and Mokuba kissed the little ones and then they hugged and kissed their parents (they both think of Greta and Roland as their parents) they had to leave. Tears ran down their faces and they tried to smile and they wished them good-bye and Serenity told them "We'll call when we get there."

Seto drove while Joey sat beside him in the front of the Hummer and Serenity and Mokuba sat in the back and although Joey tried to be cheerful it was still a very quiet trip to Domino College, which was about three hours away. As they got them settled in their new home and Seto made sure that all the locks worked and that they had plenty of food, they had to say good-bye and drive back to the Manor.

Just as Serenity promised, she called and let Greta know that they got there and that Seto and Joey were on their way home. Greta sent her a kiss for her and Mokuba across the phone line and said "Good-night and sweet dreams."

As Serenity and Mokuba stood in the doorway of their new home waving good-bye to their brothers, he turned to her and said "Welcome home Mrs. Kaiba." She kissed him and they closed and locked the door and went to fix something to eat and then they looked over their schedules and looked at the map of the College and got an idea where their classes would be and then they went to bed and as he made love to her they made sure to use protection and as they laid there with their arms around each other and fell asleep their Guardian Angels sent them kisses and made sure that they had beautiful dreams.

Tomorrow would be the first day of their new lives as College Students and the start of their new lives as husband and wife.

Please R&R...

Chapter Twenty-Five Coming Up...


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Five

Today Serenity and Mokuba are graduating from College and the everyone is so happy for them. As Seto and Joey are getting their little ones to go to the graduation ceremony, they think back on how they got to this day, it has been a long and sometimes very scary journey for both Serenity and Mokuba but with the love of their families and their faith in God they have finally made it.

As Serenity and Mokuba sit on the stage waiting to receive their diploma's they think back on how they got here and tears fill their eyes as they sit there proudly and they both know that there isn't a thing that they can't do and the future is theirs.

Seto, Joey and their little ones along with Roland and Greta sit in the audience waiting to see their sister and brother walk across that stage and know that they have achieved the greatest honor anyone ever could, they fought back and took charge of their lives and now in just a few minutes they will get their diplomas and go out into that world and show everyone exactly what they can do and do it proudly.

Roland made his way to the front of the room to get a good view of the stage and as they called out their names and they walked across the stage and received their diplomas Roland filmed this glorious event and their family stood up and cheered as they finally came to the end of one journey knowing that they had many others to face and that they would face them together.

Later on back at the Manor as they all sat round the living room and they all thought back on what brought them all together tears ran down their faces as they remembered and now they all were here and happy and that's all that matters.

Greta made a cake to celebrate this event and as she was cutting it, Serenity stood up and ran to the bathroom and threw up, Mokuba went to see if she was alright and as she was wiping her face he said "Are you going to be alright?"

She smiled at him and said "Yes, but now we have to tell them about the baby." He took her hand and they walked back to the others who were concerned and as they stood there looking at their loved ones Mokuba proudly said "We're having a baby."

Greta clapped her hands because she was so happy and she went to them and gave them a hug. Roland walked over and shook Mokuba's hand and kissed Serenity on the cheek and he said "Congratulations."

Seto and Joey walked over to them and with their little ones in their arms Seto said "We're happy for you both and welcome to the world of parenthood." They all laughed and he kissed them both.

Joey smiled as he looked at his little sister and knew that she'd make a great mommy and then he said to Mokuba "I'm happy for both of you and Mokuba you're one hell of a good man. You're going to make a great dad and sis you're going to be the best mommy any child could ask for."

Little Christopher laughed and Melissa squealed as if they were both happy too.

Now their hardest challenge was about to begin, becoming parents and they couldn't wait for it to begin. Serenity had a fairly easy pregnancy and when she gave birth she was in labor for over six hours and Mokuba was right there beside her. She gave birth to a son and he weighed eight pounds three ounces and was twenty inches long with an head of coal black hair and blue eyes. He was screaming as he came into the world and his parents were crying because they were so happy.

As they others waited to find out what she had, they all thought back on this day and each of them said their own prayer that everything would be alright. Then Mokuba came and said "I have a son!"

Seto went to his brother and as they held each other tears ran down everyone's face as he said "Serenity is resting and she was great." Tears ran down his face as he said "He's just beautiful and I'm so proud of my wife and God blessed us with a son."

Later on Seto and Joey went to see her and Greta and Roland took care of Christopher and Melissa. As they walked into the room Serenity was hold the baby and as they watched her tears filled their eyes and she smiled and said "Come meet your Nephew."

Both Joey and Seto held the baby and then Mokuba said "We'd love to introduce you to William Eugene Kaiba."

Tears ran down both Seto and Joey's faces as they realized that they named their son after them and they both said "That is a strong name for a strong little man." They kissed her cheek and gave Mokuba hug as they gave him his son and then Joey said "Greta and Roland are going nuts because they want to see their newest grandchild, so we'll go and let them come and see your son, but we'll be back later."

As Greta and Roland held their newest grandchild, Greta said "He will make your lives so much more full filled and the love that you'll get from him will make your hearts sing."

After a few months, Serenity got a job as teacher of the first grade class at Domino Elementary School and Greta was the best baby sitter. She loves her job. Mokuba is now working beside his brother and all is right in the world.

Serenity and Mokuba went on to have two more children, a boy and girl. Seto and Joey adopted another little girl and Roland and Greta are two very proud parents and grandparents.

Up in heaven three very special angels are smiling down on the their children and grandchildren and on two very special people who have shown Seto, Joey, Mokuba and Serenity their love and how God can make a difference in their lives. The stars are glowing a little brighter tonight and all is well…….

THE END…………….

A/N: I want to thank TheFemalePharaoh, dragonlady222, loverskeeper, emochick 131 for reading and reviewing this story...


End file.
